


Such A Long Time

by Neko_Rainbow



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Rainbow/pseuds/Neko_Rainbow
Summary: Sarah and Millaine were always good friends, the best of the best even. They would get in trouble together, play together, fight together, and even sleep together.After 9th grade, Sarah is sent to a reform school for girls because of her "wildness".Sarah would send her letters, not aloud to see each other till years later.After 4 years after Sarah leaves, Millaine is in college. she turns a corner and sees the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.yet, what she realized was that it was Sarah, and more  beautiful than ever.





	1. Childhood dreams

 

 

**Elementary**

 

 

Blue eyes stared at her, not daring to look away. Purple eyes stared back, not wanting to back down to her competitive friend. The brown cat had her tounge sticking out, stuck in concentration that the pink cat would never admit that she was cute.  
Oh but she was, Millaine couldn't help herself. Her pink bangs hung over her eyes as she concentrated, not daring to blink.  
"Come on Millaine, just give up!"  
"Pah! never in your dreams."  
The cream toned cat yellped in shock as if offended. Her bangs jumping in her blue orbs way, clearly pretending to be offended.  
"Come on Sarah, just give up and blink."  
"Never."  
The two scrunched up as they stared. Sarah was a medium brown cat with a tan tone. She held ice blue orbs with a birth mark of a heart on her left cheek. She wore a light blue shirt with darker blue stripes on her arms as she wore a blue skirt the same color as her stripes with black short leggings that came to her knee.  
Millaine was a light pink cat, close to a peach color fur with a light brown tone. She had light purple eyes as her bangs hung over her orbs. She wore the same shirt as Sarah with a dark pair of pants that were close to black. The both of them had no shoes on, letting the grass prick at their bare toes. The smaller of the two put her elbows on her knees as she stared with such intent.

 

 

"You can't beat me, I'm superior!"  
Millaine burst into laughter while closing her eyes. She could care less if she lost or not. She rolled back as she fell back onto her side, holding her side's as she weezed out a chuckle. Sarah fumed with embarrassment as her face went a rose pink. She jumped over to her friends side and shook her.  
"Hey! What's so funny!?"  
Millaine sat up, propping on one arm.  
"It's, haha, it's you"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah"  
Millaine sighed as her laugher subsided. She looked at her friend who fumed with embarrassment, crossing her arms as she turned her head to the side with a mocking tone. Millaine put her hand like small paws on her friends shoulder and pulled her near, nuzzling her neck.  
"Aww Sarah, I'm sorry. You know you make me laugh, right?"  
Sarah looked at her out the side of her eyes. Looking at Millaine and soon turned her head away.  
"Yeah?"  
Small words spoke, blue wings fidgited, she looked at her purple eyed friend.  
"Yeah."  
They were like this until they heard a loud yell.  
"Come back children! It's time to come inside. "  
Sarah and Millaine got up from the ground and walked over to the teacher. Millaine helping her up and they dusted themselves off.  
"Bet I could beat you over there."  
Sarah flashed a toothy grin, a competitive spark gleaming in her eyes.  
"You're on."  
Millaine smirked and as soon as that was said they both burst into a run as they dashed past the other kids till they reached the door, Sarah making it before anybody.  
"Ha! You'll never beat me!"  
Millaine rolled her eyes as she panted, walking up to her friend who held in a laugh. Her short brown hair scattered everywhere from it's crazy appearance. Millaine chuckled as she messed her hair up with her hand. Sarah squeaked with laughter as she shook her head.  
"Stoppp. "  
The teacher came up with the rest of the students, they all were in their own conversations as their hair dances on their necks.  
"Okay children, when we get in class I want you all to pair up into two in each group and build something out of blocks. Something beautiful from your imagination. "  
Sarah's eyes grew wide as stars bursted within her. Millaine looked over at her, chuckling as they walked into the school and into their classroom. The teacher unlocked their door as the kids filled up the empty spaces. Sarah and Millaine hand in hand ran to the blocks, grabbing a container for just them as they walked off to their little corner.  
"So what do you wanna build?"  
Sarah said as she sat on her knees, looking at her friend who sat in an Indian fashion manor. Millaine shrugged as she grabbed a few blocks out. "Maybe build something you'd dream of, like a house or something."  
The brown cat agreed as they sat in silence, to focused on making her house. Millaine layed on her stomach, putting blocks together lazily while Sarah organized her colors and carefully created her model.

 

 

Millaine shook her head as she chuckled silently. Her friend was really a cute dork, with her tounge stuck out in concentration and her eyes focused on nothing but her master piece.  
"Millaine!"  
"Hmm?"  
Her purple eyes looked up at her friends blue eyes. The owner of those eyes had an excited grin, teeth flashed as her smile couldn't be any bigger at any given time. Millaine looked at the model built by her best friend, it was a replica of a two story building with different colored blocks from green to red to blue. In the front of the block made building was a big pink and brown square, right beside each other. Millaine smiled as she looked at her excited friend.  
"What is it?"  
Her brown fured friend bounced as she propped up on her knees, fixing her skirt.  
"This is our studio!"  
"Studio?"  
"Yeah!"  
She squeaked with excitement as she pointed to the building.  
"We make books here, like stories and stuff. I make the art while you make the stories, since you make better stories than me and I make art, I thought we could make a thing yah know?"  
Sarah gave out a nervous chuckle, looking at the blocks as she made sure they were all straightened up. Millaine smiled as she put an arm around her friend, squeezing her and receiving a surprised yelp.  
"I think it's great...hey! Maybe we could, yah know, do this when we get older. "  
"Really?"  
"Mhmm.."  
Sarah smiled with big pointy teeth at her pink friend who she hugged. Millaine laughed as she hugged her back, running her muzzle into her friends neck, nuzzling her.

 

 

They laughed together as they separated, staring at each other. They heard small laughter from behind them, but choose to ignore it, just figuring it to be another set of immature kids just like themselves. They begin to laugh again, having a good time with each other.  
Until the blocks fell over into a multicolored mess.  
"H-hey!"  
Sarah cried, tears daring to leave her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. Millaine grew angry, nobody messed with her friend and got away with it. She looked up, putting a arm in front of Sarah to protect her in any way she could. She looked up as Sarah's head was tucked into her side, she was clearly upset. Millaine eyes traveled up as soon set on a small cat, around Millaine's size. She was a bit bigger then Sarah, in height that is. Millaine growled under her breath.

 

 

"What do you want Roxanne?"  
She only chuckled at her words. Roxanne was a cream toned cat, more lighter than Sarah's tone. Her hair was a fading purple as she held magenta eyes in her sockets. For Such a young age she was pretty firm, after all she did run a lot, especially in gym. Millaine scrowled her eyes, she was a big bigger than Sarah, but not by a lot. She looked down at her friend who just sat there with her head down, clearly upset that her creation had been destroyed by the likes of a snotty Roxanne.  
"Why don't you leave."  
Millaine gritted her teeth, she couldn't help but glare at her and hugging her friends side closer. Roxanne laughed as she sat down, moving her head closer with a smirk.  
"Oh, but what fun is that. Plus I love to see you so enraged and Sarah so sad."  
She grinned, her pointy teeth poking out like a vampire. She slid beside Sarah, putting her head close too hers, invading her personal space as the brown cat backed up.  
"M-Millaine?!"  
Millaine pulled Sarah into a hug as she growled at Roxanne with narrow eyes.  
"Leave."  
The magenta eyed cat propped up on one arm as she smirked, playing with Sarah's wings that layed on her back as she shivered, clearly afraid.  
Until she pulled off a feather, making Sarah gasp and raise her head up, as if she was coming out of water for a huge breath. Millaine looked shocked, terrified even. She looked at Roxanne who took a chance and nuzzled Sarah's neck with her muzzle. The brown cat grew uncomfortable and red as Roxanne nuzzled her.  
She wanted to hide.  
Millaine pushed Roxanne off by pushing her chin back and letting her slam into the ground. Sarah was instantly shielded as Millaine put her whole body around her for protection. Roxanne laughed, seeing Millaine's enraged eyes and Sarah's fearful ones made her day.  
Oh how she loved it.  
She saw with her rosy pink eyes the anger they both held. Millaine's light lavender eyes glaring dagers into your skin and Sarah's ice blue eyes, cold to the touch as if she was frozen, stuck in one place with held breath.  
How...mesmerizing.  
Roxanne poked at Sarah's nose with her finger, making her scrunch up her nose.  
How cute.  
She put her face closer to Millaine as Roxanne laughed as she walked away.  
Millaine pulled Sarah away as her hands were placed on her shoulders.  
"You okay?"  
"Y-Yeah, I think so."  
Sarah stuttered out, glaring shaky after the encounter. Millaine gave a worried look as she held Sarah's hands.  
"Did she hurt you?"  
Sarah said nothing for a moment until shrugging.  
"A little, but it'll go away in a bit. It just hurts a lot when somebody pulls your feathers out of your wings."  
Millaine gave a concerned expression as she held her closer, making sure to not let go of her best friend in any way. She put a arm around Sarah as she smiled at her.  
"Why don't I help rebuild our studio?"  
"Really!? You'd do that?!"  
"Of course!"  
They smiled and in a wift moment they grabbed a block. Sarah a pink one while Millaine a brown one as they clanked them together in sync.  
____________________________  
**Middle School**

  
Middle school wasn't as hard as it looked, or seemed on the movies and junk. Sarah had done extremely well during middle school, getting good grades and maturing at extreme levels. But there was that one part of her that came out when Millaine was near.  
Her childish antics.  
Millaine had known Sarah since forever and had matured faster then she, but she still stayed around for more reasons than one.  
First off, she loved their adventures, even if it meant detention. She never got tired of that one bit, plus they were best friends and Millaine wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.  
But there was one major reason why she even dared to get in trouble with the girl.  
She was in love with her.  
She found out her crush on her friend in the middle of 6th grade and it's been like that ever since and it's grown stronger every day.  
They were finally in 8th grade and Sarah grew more and more rambunctious and wild. Oh how Millaine loved to watch her talk and fantasize about her dreams and her goals later in life. She would just sit and stare at her, watching her eyes light up at certain words and memorized every detail of her face. Every crease, every laugh, every twitch, no matter what she did, she squeezed all those details into her mind. She sometimes would find herself fantasizing about them together. At a restraint, park, anything you could think of and Millaine would probably have dreamnt of it.

 

They were sitting in the gym, the hard bleachers were colored blue and purple as kids talked and gossiped. Sarah and Millaine sat in the front row in the corner where not a lot of kids sat and they both hated socializing, except with each other.  
"So do you know what were having?"  
"I think it's rolls and nasty ham with carrots."  
"Eughhhh."  
Millaine laughed at her friends disgust as they sat there doing nothing but talking about anything. Sarah wore black jeans with a light blue shirt that held a yellow heart on it with a navy blue jacket. She had on a small black choker with her hair on both sides pulled up. Millaine wore blue jeans and a dark purple plain shirt. Her jacket was black leather as it held a few buttons on it. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail as it layed limply on her back.  
"Well well well, what do we have Here? Two bored girls doing nothing?"  
They both looked up from the ground to see Roxanne. She wore a violet shirt with a skull on it, her jeans were a dark navy blue with big black boots. Her jacket had some tears as the black was fading on it. She held a few piercings in her right ear and one on her nose.  
"What do you want?"  
Sarah said as she propped up her head with her paw like fingers. Her elbows sat on her knees as she stared up with an icy glare. Roxanne gave a cuckle as she sat beside her, clearly pissing them both off.  
"Aww don't be like that Sarah, I just wanna sit near you is all. What are friends for?"  
"We're not friends."  
She growled as her teeth grinded together. Millaine gave a death stare, her lavender orbs glaring dangerously into the intruder.  
"Listen to Sarah and leave..."  
Roxanne laughed as she rolled her eyes. She put an arm around the smaller girl who froze. She looked at Millaine who gave a shrug.  
"Why don't you come over with me and we can talk in private."  
Sarah pushed her away as she dusted herself off.  
"Yeah, no thanks. Gonna have to pass on that one. "  
Roxanne gave a nasty snarl as she grabbed her arm in a angry manner.  
"Come on, I'm trying to do this the nice way."  
"And I said get the hell away."  
Millaine grew angry, jealousy seeping into her veins.  
"Get your damn hands off her yah creep."  
Roxanne gave a glare as she intruded in the pink haired cats face.  
"Oh yeah, what yah gonna do about it push over?"  
"This. "  
Sarah growled as she pushed Roxanne into the floor, knocking the wind out of her. People stared at them, a teacher walking up and pointing at the two surprised and uncomfortable cats.  
"Both of you, to the office!"  
"But we didn't do anything wrong! She started it!"  
"I don't care, go now! I'll send her in later."  
Sarah got up as she grumbled her way out. Millaine chased her out the doors from the gym and towards the office.  
"Damn teachers."  
Millaine rolled her eyes with a scoff.  
"I know right, such assholes. I mean you were standing up for yourself and yet you get in trouble, such dicks."  
Sarah stopped, her hair in her face as her hands shook ragingly fast.  
"Sarah?"  
The brown cat calmed down, taking deep breaths as she relaxed.  
"Sorry, I'm just...mad."  
Millaine shook her hands as she stared at her.  
"Don't be sorry, you have every right to be mad."  
Sarah nodded as they walked, her head down low.  
"I know, but I pulled you into one of my punishments again, like I always do."  
Millaine chuckled as she put her hands in her worn out jacket pockets.  
"You do pull me into a lot of stuff, but don't worry about it. I'm glad I'm along, I wouldn't have it any other way. Were a team, remember?"  
Sarah chuckled with a nod, her short hair flying along with her. Millaines long ponytail swished with her.  
"Thanks Millaine. "  
Sarah smiled as she hugged her friend and nuzzled her. Millaine froze, a blush bursting to her face from the physical contact.  
"W-welcome."  
They made it to the office, both of them gulping before entering. They sat in two chairs until a kid came out with a tired look about an hour later.  
"You guys can go on ahead in."  
They both nodded at the kid walked away with a slumped position. They looked at each other before gulping and walking in.  
"Please take a seat girls."  
They both sat instantly, to afraid to not comply.  
"So I heard you two had a little fight with Roxanne."  
Sarah grew enough strength to speak up and she sat forwards with a open mouth.  
"First off, it wasn't a fight. Second, Roxanne was towering over Millaine right here and I had to do something. "  
He rose a eyebrow, until Millaine stepped in.  
"It's true sir, I was standing up for Sarah and she was being rid5e to the both of us, especially poor Sarah here and I told her to leave us alone. That's when she came over to me and Sarah pushed her away."  
Sarah's head slid down some, a small blush plastered on tan her cheeks.  
"I didn't push her that hard, bit she fell."  
The teacher nodded as her leaned forwards.  
"I believe you, both of you. Roxanne has been a real problem of mine for awhile now. Such a pain she is. I'll give you both detention, but not ordinary attention. I'll send you two to the one upstairs. Maybe you can get away from Roxanne for awhile."  
He smiled at the girls as they smiled back. Some talk later they were released and soon the bell rung. Indicating that it was time to go.  
"It was the end of the day anyway."  
Sarah shrugged as she walked to her locker and grabbed her bag.  
"Sarah, we waited for almost an hour to just see him. It was the beginning of 7th period when we got in trouble."  
Sarah shrugged as she handed Millaine her bag and walked to the doors.  
"And you have me to thank for not having to do any science today."  
Millaine put a finger to her chin before nodding.  
"You have a point there. Fine, that's the only good thing that came out of this.  
"And, we didn't have to do gym either."  
"That to."  
Millaine sighed as they walked out the school and towards the bus.  
"When we get on the bus, do you wanna see some of my new trashy drawings?"  
Millaine laughed as she playfully punched her.  
"Of course! But your art is beautiful!"  
Sarah shook her head as she stuck her tounge out.  
"You wish, see you there slow-mo!"  
She ran off, leaving Millaine in her dust who seemed to shocked to move for a second before gaining a grin and chasing her.  
"Come back here,wait you jerk!"  
__________________________

 

 

**High School**

  
It had rained that day, the grass grew muddier by the second as boots were going on. The sky had a slight gray shade than the light blue it always was. The clouds roared in, growling as they littered the ground below with rain.

Sarah and Millaine had decided to walk to school that day. Their jeans splattered with mud specks in certain spots like a pattern. Millaine wore her long hair in a low ponytail. Sarah had her shoulder cut hair curled some with small braids held by rainbow sparkled clips. They both wore hoodies, Sarah's navy blue as Millaine wore a dark fading purple. They approached the school doors as they entered. The bell had just rung for homeroom, the two friends made their way to Sarah's locker where Millaine put her bag up.  
"Here's your binder."  
"Thanks."  
Millaine's hand grazed over Sarah's own, making her face grow red like a rose.  
"You okay?"  
Millaine laughed nervously as Sarah grabbed her books.  
"Yeah! Just tired!"  
Sarah gave a small smile beofore walking down the hall to the stairs.  
"Well, as long as your okay than I am."  
She smiled, a sincere one instead of her cocky grin. Millaine smiled, loving that smile and wanting to cover that smile with her own.  
'I need to stop.'  
Millaine growled as her mind made her think of her and Sarah as an item. Her face blushed, just thinking about it made her paralyze in reality.  
"Hellooo...Millaine?"  
"Huh?"  
Millaine looked to her right as she saw Sarah looking at her with a concerned look.  
"Well, you were kinda spaced out for a few minutes. You sure you're okay?"  
Millaine stuttered on her breath as she nodded.  
"Of course, just been a long morning is all."  
Sarah smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, it'll be okay."  
She smiled, her eyes closed as her hair circled her round face she owned. Millaine looked away with a blush, boy did she have it bad.

They made it up to their homeroom, sitting down in their small corner. Sarah sat down at her desk, putting her books to the side as her and Millaine giggled at each other's jokes. Their teacher took role call and soon the bell rung for first block.  
"So, library huh?"  
"Yeah...I like to read and all, but only stuff I enjoy."  
Millaine laughed at Sarah who grew red, obvious embarrassment edging into her soul.

They finally got to first block, taking their seats as the teacher gave a worksheet and sat back down. Minutes later he was asleep, reclining in his chair with a newspaper over his face. Sarah scoffed as she put her worksheet to the side, already done.  
"It's only been three months into freshman year and I'm alreadyg bored..."  
Millaine rolled her eyes as she took her friends worksheet and copied off of it.  
"It depends on how you look at it, you can either look at it as a positive or a negative."  
Sarah scoffed as she pushed her lips out in a pout.  
"I guess I'm the negative. "  
Millaine laughed as she nodded.  
"How right you are."  
They sat there, just talking about whatever came to mind.  
"So are you going to college after high school?"  
Sarah nodded as she put her pencil down on her sketch book she owned.  
"Yeah, not sure which one yet, what about you?"  
Millaine shrugged with a nod, taking the sketchbook and looking at it.  
"I'm definitely going, but not sure which yet."  
Sarah nodded, agreeing as Millaine slipped through the pages, looking at each sketch.  
"These are real good. "  
Sarah shook her hand and her head.  
"Heh, I wished."  
Millaine looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
"Girl, these are good! You need to excel in art in college."  
Sarah chuckled as she nodded while rubbing a hand behind her head.  
"Well I do want to excel in illustration, but you know my dumb luck."  
Millaine look liked she had been struck with a brick.  
"I believe in you!"  
Sarah's face grew red as she smiled, her bangs covering her eyes.  
"T-thanks!"  
The bell rung as they turned their papers in and left.  
"We should ditch..."  
"Sarah, we can't leave!"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause we aren't juveniles."  
She said as walked with her books in her hands.  
"You may not be, but I am."  
Millaine chuckled as she looked over at Sarah. She was walking with one hand holding her books and the other in her jacket pocket. She always wore jackets a little bigger than her actual size with long arms.  
Oh how she was adorable.  
Sarah caught her by surprise as she grabbed her hand and ran to the east hall.  
"We're gonna be late!"  
"Since when do you care about being late?"  
Millaine chuckled as Sarah growled under her breath.  
"Just come on..."

~♡~

They had finally got out of second block. Sarah yawning as they went to the cafeteria.  
"You slept the whole class."  
Sarah shrugged as she threw her books in her locker.  
"Ain't my fault it's so boring."  
Millaine shook her head as she left to the lunch room without her friend.  
"Hey!"  
Sarah yelled as she caught up, excelling her breath.  
"Man, I need to work out more."  
"Then why don't you take gym again?"  
Sarah gave huge eyes as she shook her head.  
"I'm not that stupid. I'd rather work out alone in my home than in public."  
Millaine looked at her friend as they sat down at their table, waiting for the line to die down some. She looked at her with a big blush, her wings slightly raising. Her imagination took control again as she imagined her and Sarah excercisng together.  
"Millaine?"  
"Huh?"  
She looked at Sarah who gave a look of concern the third time that day.  
"Are you like, okay?"  
"Of course, why?"  
Sarah fiddled with her thumbs and looking away shyly to her right.  
"I'm just worried for you is all, you've been acting weird all day and it's worring me."  
Millaine chuckled as she gave a grin to her friend.  
"Aww, does Sarah worry about little ol me?"  
Sarah blushed as she shook her head and getting up.  
"I'm getting food you nerd."  
"Hey! Wait for me!"

They sat in silence as they ate quietly to themselves.  
"Ugh, this food is awful."  
"What did you expect, it's school food."  
Sarah rolled her eyes as her bangs hung in her eyes view. She took a bite from her food, devouring her meal softly.  
Until a hand wrapped around her waste in an instant, making her freeze.  
"Hello darlin~"  
Sarah growled as she pushed her off, but to no avail it just didn't work  
"Get off..."  
Roxanne laughed as she trailed her fingers along her side, pinching at her jackets cotton material. Sarah's face blushed as her face grew red, her eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. She lips trembled as her hands gripped the table.  
Millaine grew a fire deep within herself.  
Jealously.  
Was she jealous? She figured no, but deep down she knew she was.  
"Get your damn hands off her, can't you tell she hates it!?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she continued to run her fingers up Sarah's arm.  
"Oh please, you know she loves my touch, ain't that right sar bear?"  
"S-sar bear!?"  
Her face flustered as she pulled away, but to no might, she could not get away. She looked around, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.  
Millaine growled as she let her first hit the table, the only ones able to hear it was them considering how loud it was in the lunch room.  
"She said stop, you cunt."  
Millaine growled as Roxanne rose an eyebrow with a menacing smile.  
"Such words for a goody two shoes. I would expect that more from Sarah than from you. Oh, but I guess a few surprises here and there are needed in my life."  
Sarah growled as she bit Roxanne's hand, piercing her two fang like teeth into her fur like skin.  
"Ow!"  
Sarah stared at her, glaring as she spit the tiny blood she had accidentally captured in her pink lips. Millaine gave wide eyes, not expecting that as she internally cheered.  
'Go Sarah!'  
Roxanne smirked as she brought her closer, closing in on her face. Their noses almost touching each other  
"Ooo, you're a rough one aren't yah? I like that in a cute girl."  
Sarah growled until she felt soft lips touch her cheek, making her freeze as Roxanne got up and smirked.  
"See you later hun."  
She smirked to Sarah with a wink and walked away. Flicking Millaine in the back of the head on the way.  
"B-bitch..."  
Sarah growled as she rubbed her cheek aggressively with her jacket sleeve. Millaine rubbed her head as she glared at the girl who just left.  
"I hate her..."  
"Me to..."  
Millaine jumped at the others response as she leaned forward and grabbed her hands .  
"I-i'm so sorry Sarah, I wanted to punch her till she bleed, but I didn't wanna get us in trouble again with her."  
Sarah swatted her hand as she smiled her best fake one.  
"It's okay, I understand."  
Millaine looked down, disappointed at her actions. Sarah gave a worried look as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay! Nobody got hurt and hey, Roxanne does this all the tine."  
Millaine sighed as she looked at her with deep purple eyes.  
"I know, but I want to protect you. What if, I don't know, she tries something or does something to you or hurts you when I'm not around."  
Sarah made a laugh as she shook her head.  
"As if she could do that, if she goes that far I will beat the shit out of her, even if there are teachers around."  
Millaine ears perked up as she leaned forwards.  
"So, do you like it when she touched you?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me..."  
Millaine didn't wanna repeat herself, she pushed her lips out in a pouting form with crossed arms on the table.  
"What? Of course not! Why would you think that? It makes me feel...ugh!"  
She shuddered as she rubbed her arms on both sides as if she were cold. Millaine gave sad eyes, now regretting her words.  
"I promise, I hate every touch she gives me."  
Millaine smiled as she closed her eyes, laughing with Sarah always made her feel better.  
That's when she got to hear her laugh.

~♡~

Third and fourth block had finally ended, all the kids were running out the door as if their life depended on it.  
But Sarah wouldn't blame them, not one bit.  
She was waiting on Millaine to come out so she could finally leave, but she wasn't making it any easier. She popped her head in the door way as she saw her friend talking to the teacher.  
"Yo, Millaine?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm gonna go ahead to the locker, I'll wait for you there with your bag."  
"Oh ok, thanks!"  
Sarah nodded as she swiftly bounced her way to the locker they shared. She popped open the locker with a quick combination and grabbed both of their bags and was about to close it till somebody did it for her.  
"Hey cutie~"  
"R-Roxanne!?"  
She gave a surprised squeak as she saw the girl beside her. The vicious look in her eyes made her gulp.  
"Where's Millaine?"  
"With a teacher, why?"  
Roxanne gave a toothy grin, her hair back in a short ponytail.  
"Good, so I can do this."  
Sarah had no time to react as she was shoved against the locker, her wrists being held by the srong hands the taller cat owned.  
"I know how you like to punch, so these hands ain't going nowhere."  
Sarah gave a growl, her ice eyes giving a glow as she puffed out air. Her bangs were in her eyes, yet she could still see her enemy.  
"Let me go, now."  
Roxanne scoffed as she leaned forwards, peering into her preys eyes.  
"As if, I'm not that stupid. Besides, this is a good look on you. All angry and out of breath because of me."  
Sarah growled as she threw her body everywhere to try to escape the girl.  
"You can't escape my pretty kitty, you're stuck."  
Sarah leaned her head back as much as she could, closing her eyes as she denied her tears any exit.  
She couldn't give up now, Millaine wouldn't approve.  
And that's what sent her over the edge. With a final push, she grabbed Roxanne and swung her across the hall.

Millaine sighed happily as she walked out and over to her locker, only to see Sarah with bruises on her cheek and Roxanne getting up and approaching.  
"Had enough and ready to beg for forgiveness?"  
Sarah grunted as she tried to move up, but fell back down.  
"N-never."  
"Suit yourself."  
She pounced herself on top of Sarah who grunted in pain. She was held down, blood trickling down her chin. The cat above her grew a grin and soon licked up the blood, making her shudder. Millaine had enough as she ran and tackled Roxanne to the side with a punch.  
"Get your damn hands off of her! Your not alowed to touch her at all!"  
Roxanne laughed as she got up, grabbing Sarah and rubbing her hands on her neck.  
"Oh, but why not? Where does it say I can't touch her?"  
"From her lips, she has a voice yah know?"  
"Oh, I know."  
In a sudden moment, Roxanne pushed Sarah against the locker and bit her neck gently, causing her to gasp and freeze. Her eye went wide as small tears appeared.  
"Stop it!"  
Roxanne shook her head as she nuzzled the bite mark, Sarah growing, getting more and more mad.  
"Stop hurting her you damn physco!"  
Roxanne growled, looking at Millaine.  
"Don't you fucking call me that you pink Bastard!"  
That's when Sarah snapped.  
All they remember is Roxanne landing on the floor coughing and Sarah standing in a heap of flustered breathing.

"Miss. Neko!"  
Sarah turned around and saw the principle in an angry stance. He wore an unhappy smug on his face with a tapping foot.  
"Come to my office, immediately!"  
Sarah grumbled as she looked at Millaine and then to Roxanne.  
"I don't care if I'm in trouble, as long as Millaine is left out of this. She didn't do a thing."  
The principal nodded as he gently pushed Sarah to the office doors.  
"I believe you Sarah, I'll make sure of that. Let go have a quick talk."  
And soon the doors hid the principle and the love of Millaines heart. She bit her lips and it was crushed. She turned to Roaxanne who had a grin. Millaine grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall.  
"Why did you do that!?  
Roxanne laughed as she pushed Millaine back.  
"To get her in trouble of course. Plus I was enjoying her until you showed up."  
She frowned as she crossed her arms, clearly upset that her time was interrupted.  
"What did you do to her!"  
Roxanne laughed as she trailed away, putting her hands in her pockets.  
"Like I'd tell you. Ask Sarah!"  
And soon she disappeared past the doors to the outside. Millaine stood there in silence as she stared at the floor that held some blood stains from Sarah and Roxanne. It made her fur shuffle up as she grabbed their bags.  
"Sarah..."  
_____________________________

Millaine knocked on the black door that was Sarah's home. It wasn't the best on the block. The yard was a mixture of dirt and grass as the house was clearly falling apart. She waited as she leaned on her feet until a voice as sweet as honey coated her ears.  
"Hello Millaine, please come in!"  
She nodded her head with a smile, walking past the nice women and into the house.  
"I brought Sarah's bag, but that's not the only reason that I'm here."  
Sarah mom nodded as she took the bag, putting it by the steps.  
"Thank you, please come sit down."  
Millaine nodded and sat down swiftly. She sat back on the couch, admiring the softness it owned.  
"So how's Sarah?"  
Her mom shook her head as she handed her a cup of water. She kept one for herself as she took a sip.  
"Not so well, I tried talking her father out of it, but he wouldn't budge."  
Millaine gave a skeptical look, now worried.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, after Sarah's fight at school, her dad had enough and is sending her to Etiquette school."  
Millaine's eyes opened up wide, looking confused.  
"Etiquette School?"  
With a sigh, Sarah's mom spoke with such sad eyes.  
"It's a school that teaches young girls manners and how to be ladylike."  
Millaine looked astonished.  
"Sarah wont last a week in there! She wont survive!"  
Her friends mother nodded, looking down to her feet.  
"I tired talking her father out of it, but he wouldn't budge, he says she needs to be ladylike in her age. I tried to say Sarah was sticking up for herself, but he thinks otherwise. He believe this is best for her."  
Millaine stared, tears daring to leave her eyes.  
"How long does she have to be there."  
"It all depends in how she behaves. The longest is five years, knowing Sarah, it will take that long."  
Millaine sighed, letting a tear escape as the woman across from her gave a worried glance.  
"I'm sorry Millaine, I love you like a daughter, but I tried my best."  
Millaine smiled as she wiped her tears away.  
"It's fine Miss. Neko, you did your best."  
They both smiled as they looked up the stairs.  
"You can go see her if you want."  
"Thank you."  
Millaine set her cup down and walked up the stairs. She arrived the farthest door to the right as it read "don't disturb me loser".

Millaine chuckled as she knocked on the door and opened it. She saw a small cat on her bed who held all kinds of bandages across her fur. Her hair was everywhere as a full duffel navy blue bag sat on her floor beside her bed.  
"Hey."  
Sarah turned around and gave a sad smile. She patted her bed beside her.  
"I guess yah heard, huh?"  
"Sure did, so is it true, their doing it?"  
Sarah sighed with a nod.  
"Yeah, mom tried to stop him, but it was to late. He enrolled me and I start next week."  
Millaine eye a shot wide.  
"Next week!?"  
"Yeah, I leave tomorrow so I can get aquanted."  
Millaine sighed as she suddenly hugged her friend.  
"I wished you didn't have to go."  
Sarah sighed as she hugged her back. Millaine pulled back and held her hands.  
"What did she do?"  
"What?"  
"Roxanne, what did she do to you to cause all these awful bruises."  
Sarah sighed as she took her jacket off, revealing more bandages.  
"Found out she broke a rib or two, but nothing I can't handle."  
Millaine gave a worried expression as she let her fingers trail her cheek. She held both sides, caressing both sides with her thumbs.  
"I was so worried that she had done something awful. I guess I was sorta right."  
Sarah chuckled as she hugged Millaine, nuzzling into her right cheek.  
"You're always right, in some kinda way."  
Millaine chuckled as she held onto Sarah tighter, not letting her go.  
"What do you think she did?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me, what do you think she did."  
Sarah said playfully.  
"Oh, well I ugh..."  
Millaine said as she rubbed her neck.  
"Oh come on."  
Sarah said as she leaned forward with her hands, their faces now close.  
"It can't be that bad."  
Millaine rubbed her neck as she looked at her friend.  
"I mean, it can be bad."  
Sarah studied her friends face until she blushed rose red.  
"Nooo."  
Millaine awkwardly chuckled.  
"The worst she did was pin me to the lockers, and well, you saw the rest."  
Millaine looked at her, her eyes squinted.  
"She pinned you to the locker more than once.  
"Yeah, she caught me by surprise when I was getting our bags."  
Millaine sighed, she squeezed Sarah's hand as she leaned forward, resting her head against hers.  
"At least it's over."  
"For you it isn't, won't she still pick at you?"  
Millaine chuckled as she shrugged casually.  
"Well yeah, but at least she won't hurt you anymore."  
Sarah looked down, her ears narrowed to the floor. Millaine put her fingers under her chin, causing her to raise her head and look at her pink friend.  
"It's gonna be okay, smile. You look better with it instead of a frown."  
Sarah smiled, suddenly hugging her friend who took it by surprise.  
"Thank you"  
Millaine hugged back, nuzzling her friends neck.  
"You're welcome."  
She hugged her closer, not wanting to let go of her for even a second.  
"You know you shouldn't listen to a thing she says."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't listen to a thing Roxanne says about you or me. She's just trying to get into your head."  
Sarah sighed with a nod, her head resting on Millaines shoulder as she sighed. Millaine hugged her closer as she could get her.  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
She nuzzled Sarah's neck, feeling the patch she received from Roxanne.  
"I'll miss you to, but I'll be back in a few years. Hey, maybe we can go out to eat somewhere when I get back."  
Millaine rolled her eyes as she sat down.  
"You and food."  
Sarah laughed, a blush appearing on her cheeks.  
"You'll be okay."  
"Yeah...okay..."

~♡~

Sarah wore her jacket and black jeans with a short ponytail that Millaine loved. They stood by the bus stop, Sarah already saying goodbye to her parents.  
"You ready?"  
"No, I'm dreading it."  
Millaine sighed, putting and arm around her.  
"Me to."  
They sighed, until Sarah broke it.  
"Why are we sulking!? Let's take a few pictures and have fun till I go!"  
Millaine perked up as she smiled. She got her phone out as she pointed the front facing camera at them as they smiled. They took so many that they lost count after eight. They laughed as they looked through them.  
"You should send those to me later!"  
"Alright!"  
They heard a buses wheel approach them as they bit their lips.  
"You'll call me, right? Send me letters?"  
"Of course, I'll do my best! I'll call you as soon as I can."  
The bus stopped in front of them as the doors slung open. They hugged one more time, Millaine nuzzling her friend and giving a quick kiss on the cheek. She watched her get on as they waved until they couldn't see each other anymore.

That was the last time Millaine saw Sarah, until five years later.  
Oh how she changed...  
How they both changed.  
  



	2. College Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millaine and the gang meet back up at college and soon see a somewhat changed Sarah that gets Millaine's heart pumping.  
> Evil lurks and it seems Sarah's the one who has to pay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write!  
> This chapter reached to a total over 16,000 words, it may been excessive but the chapter needed it.  
> There is violence and mention of blood, if you do not like than please leave.   
> Remember, this is a same sex pairing story with more that one couple.

Millaine stepped out of the rusted old car with an annoyed expression, her purple orbs glaring and her ears twitching. She slammed the car door shut and before she could even say goodbye, they were gone. She gave an annoyed huff as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked up to the huge building where she would be spending her college years at.   
"Can't even say goodybye." She growled under her breath as she speed up from the anger from her own head as if she could out run it. She turned her head right to left as she scanned the huge landscape, cats just as herself were running and socializing under shady trees. Some were texting or on thier phones talking to whom ever it could be. Some couples were kissing and holding hands from opposite to same sex couples who looked as happy as could be. She turned back to look straight ahead as her head hung slightly low, just the thought of any form of a relationship made her think of Sarah. Her icy blue eyes and her short brown hair with those stupid rainbow clips she loved so much. Just the thought of it made her chuckle as she turned another corner, unaware of the new presence among her. A paw reached up the her shoulder making her jump, she turned around ready to punch whoever it was until she saw a young cat boy with yellow pale skin and light brown hair with a raccoon tail. His eyes were blue like the sky, his jacket was dark blue with a black shirt on with black jeans and blue shoes. He rose one leg up as his tails wrapped around him like a snake. He rose his arms over his head as he squealed. "Please don't hit me!"

Millaine's eyes twitched as she calmed down, lowering her fists to her side and relaxed. "Ret, what the hay are you doing? You know you can't sneak up on me like that!" She clenched her paws into a fist as she rose on to her tiptoes. Over the years as high school passed, she had grew to a height of 5'9, almost as tall as her drunken rich father.  
"Sorry, sorry. I know you thought I was Roxanne or whatever, but I came by with good news!" Ret's eyes shined bright as he reached to an average height of 5'6. Millaine huffed before chuckling as his enthusiasm.  
"Okay big guy, what's new?" She put her paws in her dark purple jacket pockets as they walked off with the smaller cat in tow.   
"Why don't we grab a bite to eat here on the campus, we have all day to get to our rooms. You can tell me the good news there, I'm starving." Millaine spoke, her stomach crying with an angered growl as Ret laughed at his friends silliness. "Alright, sure." 

They walked a good full five minutes, not a word spoken between the two as they headed to a fast food restaurant called 'pink dreams'. Millaine gagged at the awful name but entered otherwise. They walked up, ordered their food and took it to the farthest booth away from everyone. They slid in as comfort settled into them.   
"Okay, lay it on me my friend, what's the big news?" She munched into a fry as her eyes closed softly. Ret blinked before grabbing his soda and taking a swig out of it. "Well, from what her mom said, Sarah's supposed to come home today, Permanently. "   
Millaine's eyes widened as she almost choked on her food. "Wha-?"  
"Yeah!" Ret exclaimed as he took another bite of his food. "Her mom told me this morning actually, she should be coming in on the afternoon bus." Millaine rose an eyebrow as she sneered. "Why couldn't she had told us? She hasn't talked to us in over a year."

Ret rose an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms with a pout. "Uhh, didn't you hear?"  
"Hear what?" Millaine snapped in a calm voice, her eyes daring. Ret rollded his eyes, his voice downright cold. "Sarah got her phone taken away over a year ago. Supposedly she was talking to us way to much and on it to much in general, so the staff took it away after resetting the whole phone. After that she tried escaping that night, so they stuck her up in the attics only bedroom." Ret said so hard it hurt. Millaine looked surprised as she sat back even more, had Sarah really done that, was she having that hard of a time? Ret stopped her thoughts with his voice booming. "Supposedly she had been acting so good recently that their letting her go a year early. Her Dad is real proud of her from what her Mom told me this morning, but she's just afraid that-". Ret stopped suddenly as if he had let a sacred secret leak out, his paws reaching up to his mouth, his eyes widened with surprise as Millaine gave a skeptical glare.

"Ret, tell me." Millaine's eyebrow rose as her eyes glared. "What is Sarah's Mom scared of?" She spoke firm with a soft tone. She seemed to be fine on the outside, but in the inside she was terrified. Sarah's Mom was never scared of anything as far as she knew, what could possibly be scaring her?

"Well, she told me not to tell you." Ret laughed nervously as he tried looking anywhere around the tall girl. "We don't want this food to get cold, do we?" He suddenly took a bite out of his fry, clearly trying his best not to be nervous. She crossed her arms, her patience almost gone. "Ret. Now." His ears fell down slowly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He stopped for a second to collect himself. "So, from what I know, there is a possibility that Sarah may not be the same Sarah we knew around a year ago."

Millaine's eyes stared into the nothing, her purple eyes slightly enlarging. Her mind raced, 'what could he mean by different? Sarah would always be the same, right?'  
"Diffrent, how?"  
Ret sighed, knowing what would be going through his friends mind. He knew Millaine had been harboring strong feelings for Sarah for years. Maybe he could give her, reassurance?  
"Hmmm, well I'm not sure to be honest, but if it were my guess then I'm betting on her to be more polite, sweet, ladylike. You know, not like Sarah at all." Ret laughed softly.   
Millaine gasped as she looked over to Ret making him look at her in the eyes. "That's not Sarah, what are we gonna do?"  
Ret sighed with a grunt as he looked away and back to his food. "It's probably not a big deal, I bet when you see her again it'll be just like old times."  
Millaine relaxed, giving a small smile before looking up to Ret.   
"Yah think?"  
"I don't think, I know. She may have changed some physically, but she's still be the same old Sarah we know and love."  
Millaine stared out the window as she took another bite out of her fry.  
"Yeah...love."

~♡~

The two young cats had finished their meal as they got up and left the building and heading towards the dorms. The air was picking up, branches were swaying while leaves fell to the ground. A bus or two stopped by, dropping off a few cats who walked away with loved ones or just plainly by themselves. Millaine gave a sigh, her eyes looking left to right. Ret looked over, giving a sad smile.  
"I know you're worried about her, but don't worry. She'll make it here just fine and it'll be like the good old days. I promise."  
Millaine gave a struggling smile, yet a frown still found it's way onto her features. The idea of Sarah not being the same, troubled her. It made her itch with an uncomfortable disease that didn't set well with her. The gulp she gave was only heard by her ears and Ret's. The young cat boy looked over to his friend, the distress expression she gave only made him more worried. He gave her a pat on the back, allowing some comfort for the stressed out pink cat. She gave a smile with him returning it as they carried themselves towards the area where all the dorms were placed. The footsteps they made crunched as fall came creeping upon them. The cool autumn air crisp to their faces yet refreshing. Many others were walking and running around with each other just as they were. They soon heard footsteps behind them suddenly as they slowed down, the sound got louder which didn't go unnoticed as they turned around to see a sky blue cat with light brown fur. Her ears were floppy with hearts engraved into them, her eyes were a bright sun yellow. The magenta dress she wore was accompanied with a raspberry scarf holding square patterns in them. She was holding a saddle bag of the color of dark wet wood that held her books and other accommodations. Beside her was a black and gray cat with red highlights, he wore blood red eyes that could turn a room from warm to cold. He simply wore a hoodie that held the color of a dark red such as a brick. His jeans were raggedy with slight holes here and there, his belt was black as tar. His orbs looked bored yet excited to see the two cats.  
"Well hello, what brings you two here?" He snickered, the sharpness of his teeth showing. His tail swayed side to side, slightly hitting the young girls leg.  
"Oh Joshua, stop being yourself."  
The blue cat girl chuckled, her medium long hair dazzling in the wind, her yellow eyes fluttering. "Dont pay attention to him, he's been in a funny mood all day."   
"Oh believe me, I'm good." Millaine squeezed in, giving a sharp gleam in her eyes. Chuckles were thrown around as another bus came by behind them. The blue cat turned around, her eyes sparkled with excitement.   
"I know you're excited to see her Paige, but she won't be here in another hour or two, probably. I wanna see her to."  
The two cats sighed as they walked with Millaine and Ret.  
"Wonder how she turned out, will my sister be coming back like me?!" Paige's eyes sparkled with happiness, Joshua rolled his eyes as he gave a shake.  
"Our sister would never come back like you and we all know it. She'll be the same old Sarah I know and love." his smile flared up everybody's mood, making them all grow grins. The two siblings giggled as they walked within the group. Ret looked over at them with wondering eyes.  
"Have you guys talked to Sarah at all recently?" Ret asked with a hopeful tone.  
"No, unfortunately not." Joshua spoke as his head hung low. "After they took her phone the only one she was allowed to contact was Mom and Dad." Josh shook his head, his bangs flowing with him. "I'm still so mad at Dad."  
Paige nodded, her ears bobbing with her motions as she moved her head. "Yeah, what he did was unspeakable. He shouldn't had done that."   
The two siblings growled in frustration together, causing curiosity to grow within Ret and Millaine.  
"Uhh, not to interrupt, but what did your Dad do that was despicable?" Millaine threw out there causing Josh and Paige to stop their anger to look over to the pink cat. They gave each other worried looks before sighing as if they had been holding it in.  
"Well, it would had come out sooner or later." Josh said. "Our father wasn't happy with Sarah's attitude towards things. He could care less if Roxanne was harassing her or not, he just wanted a ladylike daughter." Joshua spoke with ice in his tone, Paige noticed and continued for him.  
"So Dad was embarrassed to say Sarah was his daughter. He wanted her like me and I told him that Sarah was Sarah and you can't change her. She was awesome the way she was, but Dad wouldn't hear any of that." Paige grasped out, soon a gulp managed it's way past her lips, like she was afraid to go on, but she did. "So he thought about different alternate routs, such as tutoring, therapy, and even classes on being ladylike. To none of our surprises did Mom let him do that, she told him her baby was fine the way she is. He disagreed and even tried talking to Sarah." Paige said, clearing her throat as she continued. "Sarah came to us upset that Dad wanted her to change and I told her not to worry. One day he forced her to dress up that it came close to abuse, that's why she showed up to school that one day dressed up and crying." Millaine gave sad eyes, so did Ret as their mouths hung wide open. Millaine held anger, her fists balling up with each sentence. Paige gave a sad nod and went on with the story. "It gets worse from here. So as time went on things were pretty normal for awhile, until Dad got another scheme to make his plan work. So he sent different boys to flirt with his daughter to straight up seducing her, which made Sarah uncomfortable, so he quit. A little after that she got into a fight and was sent off."  
Millaine stared off in horror as Paige finished her explanation. Just the thought of a father doing that was repulsive to downright ugly, and just because he wanted his daughter a little more girly.   
"That's just...wrong." Ret muttered, making Millaine leave her mind for a bit. Paige and Josh nodded in agreement.   
"Supposedly now he's proud of his daughter, since he went to see her like a month ago, I think. He won't tell us a thing about it though." Joshua voiced out, his tone was laced with poison, clearly trying to hide his hate from everybody but failed miserably. Then there was silence across the four of them, nobody spoke as they walked up to the huge buildings across the campus.  
"That's just." Millaine couldn't stop thinking as she spoke. The others looked over to her, worried expressions plastered onto their faces. Nobody said a word, but they all nodded, noticeably agreeing in silence.

The four made their way up to where the dorms were set up at. The building was concrete and brick mixed together, the color tan lining the edges. The four set of eyes gazed upon the structure in amazement.  
"Wow.."  
Millaine whispered to herself as Ret beamed up at the building with wonder.  
"Yeah..wow." Paige muttered, adjusting her wooly scarf as she took a step forward. Her ears bounced slightly with her as the rest followed. They stared up, their noses pointed in the air, looking at the ceiling that was engraved with patterns that matched one another. All types of cats walked and muttered as they passed by them and up towards the front desk. The attendant up at the desk was a fading pink and light gray adult cat. Her ears held tiny crystal by her tips, her jacket was dark magenta with a black dress tugged tightly to her form. Her dark violet eyes held multiple lashes that put the most girly of cats to shame. The four cats looked at each other and soon carried themselves away to a corner. They found a corner with a bench and a pot of flowers.   
"Okay, so were here."  
Paige whispered, mostly to herself but the rest heard her clearly. Ret looked around and saw the long line up to the desk.  
"I say we should wait out some. The line is way to long for my liking."  
The others agreed, Joshua hummed before looking up and soon his red eyes turned cold. "Oh look, we have company unfortunately. "  
The others turned around to meet his direction and soon all their eyes turned cold as well. Roxanne, a dark purple and gray cat walked through the doors with a determined, yet cocky smile. Her hands were placed in her pockets, a black leather bag hung on her back from one shoulder.   
"No." Breathed out Millaine in protest. "Out of all the colleges and universities to go to, she had to come to this one?" Her growl was heard, the teeth she owned were barred together, purple eyes narrowed in anger. The others narrowed their eyes as well, the cocky girl walked up with a sneering smile that tore their good moods right up.   
"Hello losers." Roxanne spoke, her voice laced with humorous poison.   
"Why are you here?" Ret spat, clearly not wanting her to be a sore spot in his college education. His yellow and brown tail whipping from side to side aggressively. Roxanne giggled, her eyes beaming as the rest let theirs grow storms inside. "Oh Ret, you're so happy to see me, aren't you?" She gingerly told him with a poke to his nose which scrunched up at her touch. Millaine pulled out an arm and layed it out infront of the smaller boy.  
"Leave him alone."  
"Ooo, somebodies testy." Roxanne purred out, having pleasure from her hate. She walked over to Millaine's side and stood on her hills, tilting some like a rocking chair.  
"Why did you come here?" Millaine threw out, not wanting to be apart of Roxannes jokes any longer. The purple haired cat slapped her in the back making her lose her breath for a second. She flared up at the slightly taller cat who sneered down to her.  
"I wanted to be with my old bud, yah know." she snickered, giving her pink hair a hard shake which sent it scattering everywhere.

Millaine growled, grabbing the offending hands and throwing them off her head, she gave the evil cat a glare. Roxanne gave a toothy smile, causing the others to give her disgusted glares.  
"Aww, did I make you mad." She flicked the others ear, causing her target to howl in anger. She laughed as she looked Millaine up and down, noticing the change. "You look like you grew some over the summer shorty. "  
"That's because I have." Millaine snapped as she backed up, not wanting to be close to her perpetrator any longer.  
"What are you, 5'6?"  
"5'9, get it right."  
Roxanne backed up in surprise, the tone of voice surprising her before a laugh left her deep throat.  
"Oh you're a hoot Milly. "  
"Don't call me that."  
"What do you want?" Josh spoke as calm as he could, but it just turned out to be just as cold as his eyes. Roxanne looked over before moving from Millaine and over to the three toned cat.  
"Ah, the big brother. How's it been since your sisters not been around? Nobody to look after and play stupid ridiculous games with. Must be lonely, all alone."  
"Shut up, you know what you were doing that day and you knew that would set her dad on edge. "  
"Oh, but don't you both have the same father. Do you not consider him your dad? What about you paige?" She turned her nose towards the blue feline who snarled, her yellow bursting eyes twitching.  
"Don't play that game Rox, you know better." she laced out, making sure her venom was mixed within it. "So listen to me and listen good, we're ashamed of you and our father. You both did despicable things and you being here is making the air more polluted, so why don't you just get the hell out." Paige huffed out, not noticing that she was holding her breath. Her chest heeved as she stood at a good tall 5'7, ready for any bullets.  
"Ooo, ouch girl. My feelings." Roxanne started to laugh before continuing. "But I mostly just came here to tell you all that I heard the good news."  
"What news." Millaine and Ret drawled out, now curious as to what their adversary had to say to them.

"That Sarah is coming later today, duh!"  
Roxanne almost squealed, her excitement was noticed by the rest. Ret scoffed at her comment, what a way to bring up a conversation.  
"Really now? We already know that!" He voiced out loud enough to make a few people look for a quick second. Millaine put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down as he took in deep breaths.  
"I'm okay now, thanks." He gave a smile to his friend before turning towards Roxanne as he calmed his nerves. "We already knew."  
"Good" Roxanne teased, flicking her short purple hair behind her shoulders. "Because I can't wait to see her. "  
"Why would you be so excited to see her, after all you are one of the reasons she was sent away to that stupid school." Millaine explained to the menacing being right in front on her eyes. The over excited cat looked straight towards her before scoffing.  
"You wish, I never got her to be sent away. That trash of a father she has sent her to that school, I just helped."  
"Which makes you responsible."  
"Oh come on, you're still sore that she got sent away when you both were almost done with freshman year? She was a trouble maker and now when she returns she will be nothing but a lady."  
Millaine growled as she grabbed Roxanne's shirt and brought her towards herself. Their noses almost touching as her teeth were shown in a growl. "Don't you dare say that about her. She's Sarah and nothing else." She rolled her eyes and looked over to the others, they all had their arms crossed, clearly annoyed of her presence.

"Listen nerds, all I'm saying is that when Sarah come back, she probably won't be as rambunctious like she was before she left. The girl will most likely, considering she went to Etiquette school, will come back as lady like as ever." Roxanne told them, having delight from their angered expressions. "And we all know she loves me, deep inside she does. And now that she's a lady and knows her place I can sweep her up in my arms, and well, you know what else will happen. Marriage, children, who knows."  
Millaine gave a disgusted look, her lip curled upward in a snarl as her eyes were wide and small, not a good combination. Paige offered a more relaxed tone, her eyebrows went downward into a "V" while her ears layed more limp then usual. Her paw like hands were crafted into fiery fists. Joshua looked emotionless, his eyes went large as he stared out into space, his ears layed low as he seemed blank. Ret shared a similar expression with Millaine except his eyes, instead of small pricks like the pink feline, he wore huge orbs that seemed like they were going to pop out of his skull and land somewhere in the floor below. He looked down on the floor, such a nice floor he though as he stared back up to the offender.  
"Would you like to be on the floor?" Ret smoothly said as calm as anyone has ever heard him, his voice had a cold edge to it that sent everyone in shivers.   
"What? No, look okay, all I'm saying is that she will definitely fall for me-"  
"You wished." Millaine muttered, but was heard by all ears in the circle. Roxanne rose an eyebrow, skeptical and more interested then she was a second ago. "Oh, is little Millaine afraid of a competition. You know you couldn't win, even if you tried."  
"Win what?"  
"The maiden, of course. Sarah can only choose one."  
"You talk about her like she's an object. You know she's got a voice, right?"  
"As if." Roxanne rolled her eyes as she grew closer to Millaine with each word like a predator. "She's a lady now, she'll be proper and kind, sweet as honey and will listen and be quiet, just like a lady should."  
"This isn't the 18th century, plus you're a lady to."  
"No, I'm not a lady. I'm a women. I'm the alpha and she'll be the omega. I'm the one who takes charge, a leader you might say."  
"Then what would that make me? Huh?" Millaine threw out, raising an eyborw as her arms were crossed.  
"I don't have a word, but you're like a failed alpha. A person who tries, but fails to get the girl." Roxanne snickered.   
"You sure as hell can't get her either. She dosen't even like you."  
"Oh that'll change, believe me." Her facade grew even more darker now as if she had a more evil plan in-store.   
"You know she'll never like you, right?" Paige said, her hip was out some as she rested her hands on them. "Even if she did, I wouldn't let her date the likes of you."  
Roxanne laughed loudly, her hands on her stomach. "Oh, you guys make me laugh." She tossed a tear from her eye. "Well, it was fun talking to you all, but I got to get going. Gotta get ready for my beauty"  
She laughed once more before walking away, making sure to look back and see the angry glares staring after her.

Millaine's fist were tightly clenched together, so tight that red was easily seen on them. Ret put a paw on her shoulder and squeezed some to release his own anger.  
"It's going to be fine, she just does this to get to you, yah know?" He confirmed, getting her to look up to him.  
"I know, but she gets to me. I can take it when she's at me and stuff, but when she talks about Sarah I just lose my cool."  
"It's okay, we know you love her. It's only natural." He reassured her, getting a smile in return. Millaine had kept that secret forever, until one day it slipped when she was over at Sarah's house. Everyone, excluding Sarah's parent's, heard what she said and understood what she meant. They were happy, they knew Millaine was good for her. Sarah on the other hand just took it as friendship, she was oblivious, like always. Paige and Josh came up besides them and patted her softly.  
"That's what she likes to do, she gets in your head and messes with yah." Josh explained, showing no sign of easing up on his encounter just second ago.  
"She's just evil is what she is. How can we just let her go and maybe run into Sarah out there. How could we even let her go with the way she talked about my sister." Paige yelled out to the group, her voice louder now with the room mostly empty, even the desk clerk was gone.  
"You mean our sister."  
"Right, right. Sorry, but you see my point. She's always after her and now she thinks she's got a chance. "  
"Oh believe me, she won't let Roxanne get to her or even think she likes her."  
"How do you know that?" Millaine said, her voice skeptical and hopeful, yet her anger was still present.   
"Oh believe me, I know."  
They all looked at Josh, Paige and Millaine were unsure before Ret came between them with a reassured smile. "Trust me, Joshua knows what he's talking about. "

~♡~

They made their way up to one of the elevators in the lobby of the dorms building. Paige clicked the button with the number eight engraved on it as the doors slid open. They walked in and soon the doors closed.  
"Okay, so what rooms do we all have?"  
Ret said, excitement in his voice once again.  
Millaine looked at her key with the number painted nicely in red.  
"I have 88, what about you guys?"  
"I got 89." Josh said in a small tone, Ret gasped in excitement as he threw his arms around the red eyed cat. "Oh my gosh, were roomies!"  
"Sweet."  
"What about you paige?" Millaine looked over to the girly feline who fixed her bag.  
"Oh, well I don't have a roommate. "  
"What, how!?" Ret shouted in curiosity, leaning back on his hills. Millaine backed up some, her ears swerving backwards from the loud voice of her friend.  
"Well, I had to put in more funding, but from all the scholarships I received and the money I've saved up, I was able to afford a dorm by myself for four straight years."  
"That's actually really cool." Millaine muttered, thinking how awesome one dorm to herself would be. Ret had stars in his eyes as Josh sighed before smiling to his sister.  
"I'm happy for yah sis, sharing a dorm can be hard if you don't know who they are."  
Josh sighed out as Ret held onto him like his life depended on it. He sighed before smiling and messing up his hair.  
"Wait, what floor is yours on?" Millaine questioned her, her eyebrow upward now.  
"I'm on the 9th floor, there's only like 10 or 15 rooms up there. I think." She shrugged as she looked at the plastic tag on her keys. "I have room 4." She spoke, her thumb tracing the plastic tag. "Since I'm by myself up there you guys can come see me anytime you want. Just knock." She chuckled as the others joined in. Suddenly a ding was heard as a red button flared up like a lightbulb and the doors slid open to reveal light brown hardwood flooring with creamy white painted walls. Decorating it's features are pictures of past student groups and paintings of various kinds.  
"Wow, nicer than I thought." Millaine muttered as she walked out, everybody following behind her. They walked down the hallway until room 88 and 89 came into view. Their doors were colored dark brick red with golden colored doorknobs and a plate with the engraved number to the room. The door shined as it was recently polished along with the floor.  
"Well, here we are." Paige side, her hands reaching for her pockets on her dress. She smiled while looking around at the surroundings.  
"Yeah, here we are.." Millaine muttered, mostly to herself as she reached for her door and plucked the key in. With a turn and a push, the door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful of rooms the cats had ever seen.   
"If mine is as nice as this, yours must be made of silver or something. " Millaine said with a laugh to Paige who laughed with her.  
"It's cute, love the design." Paige said as she poked her head in before backing up. "Well, I better get going. Gotta head up and get unpacked and all soon. Mom is coming with my stuff sometime tomorrow, I want it looking good for her."   
"What about Josh and Sarah?"  
Ret said, tilting his head, curious as ever.  
"Well she's bringing Joshua's things and some of Sarah's from her room before she left like her sketch books and pencils and even her computer, if that thing even still works." Paige reassured to her friends. "Sarah will bring the rest since she did take a lot with her when she left. Her room is such a ghost town." She shuddered before shaking her head of cobwebs. "Oh, but for dinner tonight I was thinking we could head over to that one restaurant called 'Navalies' across town. Won't take long to get there. Why don't we meet in the lobby, say around 6 tonight?" They all looked at each other before nodding and making paige give out a happy squeal. She looked at each with a huge smile as she spread her arms out and gave each a tight hug. They all hugged her back before they backed up and she waved while leaving towards the elevators.  
"See yah guys, love y'all. " Paige yelled over the ding and with that the doors closed and encased her up to the next floor. Millaine looked over her shoulder to see Ret and Josh opening their door and smiling.   
"Well, I guess I should go and unpack as well." She smiled to them as they nodded. "I'll see you guys at 6."  
"See yah Millaine!" Ret yelled.  
"See you soon." Joshua said smoothly and soon they walked into their room and disappeared with the door gently shutting behind them.

Millaine opened her door wider and walked in, the entrance to the room was a small kitchen and living room which had a hardwood hallway meeting it from the exit just like the one outside the door. It expanded for five footsteps as the kitchen layed on the left while the living room was set on the right. There was a small couch that could fit three as a small coffee table sat in the middle of the room. Beyond these two great wonderments was two rooms, their doors were painted pure white. Millaine picked the door on the left and placed her bag on the bed. She looked around before sighing, the sound of a zipper surrounded the room, the items being grabbed out were placed on the bed gently. Millaine looked over at her clock on her phone. "It's only 1:00." She mummered to herself as she took a picture frame and started to hang it, the picture hung as it held two cats, one pink and one brown.  
"Oh Sarah." Millaine uttered out before continuing on with unpacking her personal things.

~♡~

The road outside of Mapple Creek College was empty except the scratches of turning autumn leaves across the pavement in a hurry to cross. The small squirrels ran across the road, carrying and snatching acorns on their way, the trees above tossed and turned slightly from the winds push. The sky was a nice clear blue with puffy white clouds that gave it the perfect image of a beautiful morning. The soft roaring of a motor came over the silent day and soon a light blue and white bus popped around the corner, it's engine alive. It came up to the steap small hill and soon the flat road meet the bus, it's structure meeting the foundation of the sidewalk. A deep steam was let out, the sound gave away as if somebody was puffing very harshly. The doors let go, revealing different cats with opposite personalities and designs getting off the bus and going opposite directions. The last cat to get off stepped onto the sidewalk, her eyes captivating the view. She took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed and a smile grew on her face. She opened them back up and took her first steps beyond the gate of the college she now resided in.

The hair she owned bounced with her steps, reaching all the the way to her waist. Her tail hung behind her, fluffy and a long fading yellow of the sun. Her soft brown and tan fur was scattered when the wind would meet her face, relaxing her as a sigh escaped. Her ice blue eyes pierced through her surroundings at the big buildings around her. Her lashes stood at attention, not as big as some of these movie stars around, but they had good volume. She wore a fading light blue dress that went a little above her knees, the black leggings she wore reached a little below her knees. The dark gray bag she owned on her shoulder crossed her midsection and layed on her right side, the multiple of pockets holding all personal things as the buckles jingled. She reached over to get out her new phone, the gloss shined as there was still plastic from the packaging that she was to lazy to remove. She pushed the power button to reveal the glossy screen that seemed so rich to her. It had been a whole year since she had a phone and she had missed it. The time revealed to be 2:00 in the afternoon, just a good time to the young feline. She put her phone back in her dresses pocket, fixing her black choker along with the strap across her chest. 

She had turned a corner on the sidewalk to reveal the dorm building. It reached a nine floor length as it's bricks were lined with tan concrete. She smiled before she heard a pair of soft feet crunch by her side. She looked over to see a young cat boy with black square like glasses on. His eyes were a bright green from what she could tell. He sported a dark blue dress shirt and a black jacket, his jeans were a black to an almost gray as his hands rested in their pockets. His saddle bag was plain black with brass buckles and zippers. His fur was a light orange and a light tan cat who gave her a small smile. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"Heh, sorry. I just got off the bus." She spoke softly, keeping her voice steady instead of the scratchiness she was used to. She looked over, meeting the young boys eyes who tilted his glasses back up. "It's fine Sarah, I got on the early bus." She smiled to him before looking back up at the building. "I tried, but well, that didn't work out." There was silence for a bit as they slowly approached the building. "What do you think will happen here Michael?"  
He tilted his head at her, clearly not understanding the question. "Huh?"  
"I mean, do you think this will be a good chance for us, to become the greatest and be somebody."  
"Oh, well I'm sure we'll be somebody." He said before looking over to her as he placed a paw on her shoulder making her look up from the touch. "But just remember, you're somebody no matter where you end up in life." His smile broke into her, making her lose her quiet front and smiling brighter than the sun could even. That made him smile before he playfully punched her shoulder lightly as to not hurt her. "Hey, lighten up. You're not in that hell hole anymore. You're free now, be you."   
She gulped, her eyes stared up at the building as they reached the doors. The sweat she had build up was washed away by the cool air she received. "Yeah, but it's just hard for me. Being in there so long and now I feel like I'm a machine that needs to be following orders." She grimaced at her own words, Michael looked over to her, his face twisted with concern and a bit an anger. He opened the door for her, retrieving a smile as she walked in.   
"Thanks Michael."  
"You're welcome." He smiled, the tapping of their feet stopped as they held back a hiss. The whole room was filled with multiple cats of many colors in line or waiting on the side for someone. "Well, we're gonna be here for awhile." He sighed out before looking over to Sarah who gave a bored expression.   
"Maybe we should leave for awhile? Get a good look at the structure and see what were dealing with here?" She asked, more like suggested as she turned away with Michael in tow. "Sure. "

They walked out together, silence was the only thing that's surrounded them for a few minutes until Michael decided to break it. "I think what they did to you was messed up. You didn't deserve that."   
She raised an eyebrow, skeptical of what he was saying.  
"Thanks." She gave a dry laugh. "The staff wasn't that nice to me."   
Michael nodded before stopping to look at her. "But I also mean what your dad did." He let out a somewhat growl, but kept his voice sturdy and firmly calm.   
Sarah let in a sharp breath, her mind tracing back to those days where her father did, well what he did just boiled, yet bothered her beyond belief. She looked over to him out of the corner of her eye, the worried expression he gave just made things worse as she looked away. Her fists tightened as she took in a deep sharp breath to calm her nerves. "I-yeah. What he did was, was un-cool." She gulped nervously as they made their way out of the building and towards the center of the college. "I'm just not looking forward to seeing him this weekend."   
Michael seemed perplexed as he rose an eyebrow with worried eyes. "This weekend, do you have to?"  
"Yeah, he wants to see me and how I've been acting and junk. Gotta be daddy's little princess that likes to sparkle up the room yah know!"  
Michael's ears twitched from the loud sound of her voice. She stopped and looked over to him before giving a defeated sigh. "Sorry, I'm just stressed is all, I didn't mean to yell."   
"Hey, it's fine." He placed a paw on her shoulder. "You need to let out some steam and I understand. You can't always be like a doll and be perfect." His voice was soft to the touch that it felt like velvet. She smiled before hugging him suddenly, he lost his balance before regaining control as he hugged her back, his nose tucked under her head and by her neck for comfort, she took the friendly gesture and nuzzled him to until they pulled away. He smiled, petting her hair and backing away. He placed his hands in his pants pockets after he adjusted his glasses. "You're fine Sarah." She could hear the smile in his voice. "You need to let out some steam. Maybe you can when you go see this Millaine of yours again."  
Sarah's face lit up, a tint of red on her face while her smile stretched out. She melted once she heard that name, oh that name made her feel so much better than the rising sun could ever. Shoot, Millaine made her feel good all the damn time and she'd admit it to, her dad could just suck it. "..." She gulped as soon as she thought that before clearing her throat as dark thoughts entered her brain. She shook her head, she had to stop thinking the way she used to, but it was just so difficult. "Millaine is probably mad at me." She whispered out, almost not understandable, but he heard her just fine. "Why would she be mad at you?"  
"I haven't talked to her in over a year ever since I got my old phone taken away. She doesn't know unless ma told her, which I doubt." She muttered, her excitement long gone. Michael bit his lip before grabbing her in a side hug. "Hey, don't say that. I bet yah she'll be happier to see you than you think. I doubt she'd be mad once you explain why you couldn't talk to her."   
"Maybe." Sarah guessed, wincing at the tone of her voice. "I doubt she'd even wanna see me and my ugly self." She muttered, giving a casual laugh under her breath. Her hands found their way to her pockets, picking at the cotton with her fingers. "I wouldn't blame her."  
"Sarah."  
"It's the truth."  
"No it isn't." He glared slightly, not being offending at all. His eyes showing nothing but concern. "You're beautiful the way you are and if she disses you than that's her stupidity." He calmed down before grabbing her shoulders. "And from what you told me, Millaine isn't some dumb cat. She sounds smart and I know she will never hate you, even if she tried."   
She stared up to him, her eyes holding slight tears before sniffing and drying them away. He brought her in for a hug once again, cocooning her in his warmth. His nose was by her ears and nuzzled her with comfort. "You've been holding stuff in to much and you need to let it out. Plus, you're not ugly." He took his paws and placed them on her shoulder and pushing her back so he could see her flushed face from crying. "You're beautiful." He confirmed with a smile, stroking her shoulder as she laughed with a sob. "Whoever tells you that you aren't is the most blind of cats on earth and should be put away." He chuckled from her teary smile, she tried to hold back a sob within her laugh, but that wasn't possible.   
"You're great, yah know that?" She giggled, whipeing her tears and hugging him for a split second before detaching herself.   
"You're something special Sarah, never forget that."  
"Oh really, how. "  
"You just are, you'll figure it out eventually." He chuckled, smiling at her confused expression. "You take care of yourself to, somebody can come and snatch you away." He said while squeezing her cheeks. She laughed as she gently pushed away his hands, her face fumed. "Ha, you're funny."

They turned around to look at the map that showed different routes and location of the college. It's hard wooden plaques standing tall and polished while the map was hidden between a somewhat plastic glass texture. She peered through the clean glass and saw the graphic designing educational center of the campus right in the middle. She smiled and pointed to the imagery of her future. "Here's where my classes will be, what about you?" He pointed to the building next to it named computer educational center, his smile apparent to all. "I'll be right beside you actually, so we could walk to class together."   
"That's awesome."  
"I know right." He looked on his phone to see the time casually before breaking into a cold sweat. "It's 2:24, I should probably head over to the main office and get my schedule and see if there's any fixing need to be done." He gave a small smile as he gave her a tight hug. "Why don't we meet in the dorms lobby, say around 6:00?" She hugged back, her tail swaying slightly from side to side. "Sure, that sounds great." They pulled back and looked at each other, he messed her hair up slightly making her scowl at him with a smile. "Well, I'll see yah. Stay safe!" He yelled as he walked away with his hands in his pockets, his bag swaying. She stood there with her hands in her dresses pockets and sighed as she looked at the map. "Yeah...bye." She whispered to herself, watching as Michael left and soon disappeared behind some buildings. She sighed before staring back at the map, a smile grew on her face from the building she touched with her fingers. "I'll make my dreams come true." The whisper she gave almost made her choke from the giddiness inside herself. The rustle of feet and leaves behind her made her ears twitch as she sighed happily at the map. The sound of feet approaching didn't break her focus on the huge map that was infront of her either. She focused on the routes taken to each corner of the campus, she wanted to remember the paths and she knew she'd forget eventually. 

The grains of grass seemed to be louder from the green blades and leaves crunching below somebodies feet behind her, the ears she owned with a heart piercing twitched from the noise. She growled to herself, she always had sensitive ears since she was a little girl and it was annoying beyond belief. The noise stopped for a brief moment, a sigh escaped her throat as she continued looking at the large laminated map inside plastic glass. The wind picked up slightly, letting some chill nip at her exposed fur.   
A sudden slam caused her to jump before she turned and backed up to the large map, her eyes were small for just a second as she tried to calm her breathing. Looking up, she saw somebody she hadn't seen in four straight years and that made her shiver. Roxanne looked down at her, sneering with a wicked grin, she could tell this was going to be one hell of a semester.  
"Hey Sarah, how's it been?" She kept that dumb grin she always did while tracing her left pointed finger on her chin, it followed to her neck. Her blue orbs glared as she took her perpetrators hands and threw them off her. "Stop playing games Roxanne, what do you want?" She sneered out followed by a twist of her lips. The purple headed cat laughed and grew closer to the others face, their eyes in a fierce battle. "I've been waiting, my lady."  
"Lady?!"  
"Oh yes, by looking at you I see they did their job."   
"Oh shut up."  
"But you're the lady, the fair maiden."  
"Ha, you wish." Sarah laughed, she whipped her head to the right and walked away, her hair hitting Roxanne in the face. "Why don't you just leave me alone. You already caused enough trouble for me."   
Roxanne ran up to the young winged cat who walked away, her long hair twirling. Before she could leave, somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, locking her in their grip.  
"Where do you think you're going?" She closed in to her prey, showing her teeth as Sarah gulped, her memories flashing back to her school days with Millaine and that beast. She tried pulling her arms away, but they were held tight and not going anywhere anytime soon. "Let me go." She said through grit teeth, not wanting unwanted attention. Roxanne laughed, nuzzling her neck before biting it making her blush. Her red face pulled right to get away, but Roxanne followed. "Let go. Somebody will see you."   
"Me? Oh but no my darling, they'd want to come see you~."  
"Me?" Confusion was obvious to the both of them. "Why yes." Roxanne purred out, continuing her statement. "Everyone would love to see such a beautiful girl such as yourself."  
"I'm not beautiful."  
"Oh yes you are."  
"Quit." She growled, her ears layed back. Roxanne giggled, taking her fingers and playing with the tips of the smaller cats ears. "You're quite adorable, especially now." She playfully said as she grabbed the bottom of the girls dress and teased with it. "This dress makes youh look adorable."   
Sarah kicked her hands away, puffing hot air in the others face. Her patience was running low, the thought of hitting her was so delicious she could taste it.  
"Oh but who am I kidding, you've always been a cutie since the day I met you." She snickered, rubbing her thumb on the cheek with the heart birthmark. "But I do believe you've grown shorter."  
"That's you idiot." She growled causing the other cat to laugh. Oh what fun she was having with her small prey. "I have grown pretty tall, everyone has." She then poked her in the nose. "But you're still a short cute cat like you should be, making you more adorable."  
"Would you stop?"  
"Ha! No." She plainly said, looking left and right before continuing. "But Millaine's grown pretty tall." Sarah blushed for just a second, the mention of the pink cat only made her flutter. " But not as tall as me." Her eyes peered into the others, seeing her blush after the mention of the other cat only made her grow more angry. "I know you like her, but that doesn't mean I won't stop."  
"L-Like her!?"  
"Yes, like her. I see the way you act when somebody mentions her name like that boy did awhile ago." She sneered out, getting closer by every word. "But don't think I'll just let you go."  
"You don't have me."  
"Oh, but I will." She gripped her face in her paws, making her look at her. Her smirk held so much determination, sadist or not she liked to afflict pain.   
Well, that's what she thought.   
"You don't own me." She pulled her head away, but that didn't help one bit. The grip stayed and so did that stupid expression on that face of hers.   
"Yet." She continued. "Sarah, you'll be mine one day and nothing will stop me. Not even that stupid pink cat."  
"Don't call her that!"   
"Hey!" She jerked her with her hands, making her shake as her hair fell in her eyes, the ice orbs she owned looked up with a tint of fear from the tone and actions of the other. "Don't talk to me in that tone, or else. "  
"Ha." Sarah spoke, her hair thrashing in her face, but her eyes still shined through. "It's not like anything new. Listen, you're pissing me off and I'm really trying not to kick your ass-"  
"Like you could."  
"Oh I could." Sarah stated, all ego was apparent now, but it was held with known determination. "I know for a fact that if you pissed me off to an extreme amount I could hurt the living hell outta yah. Don't think I can't cause I'm smaller."   
"Hmm, big words from a small girl." Roxanne sneered before a smirk came to her face. "No matter, I like a little resistance from my prey." She roughly and quickly bit Sarah on the cheek to the neck where her birthmark was. "So don't play tricks that'll piss me off cause you'll just get hurt in the end." She pulled away, looking happy with the mark she left. "You're mine. Like it or not you're mine and now the world knows it."  
Sarah sputtered, her face grew even more red than before. She spit in the tallers face, making her back up and letting go of her. "I'm not yours, I'm nobodies and that's how it'll stay." She flared at the angered face she was given. "You don't scare me either. I'm my own person and whatever you say doesn't mean shit to me." She crossed her arms, glaring upward. "Now I'm leaving and you better not stop me neither cause I'll hurt the living hell outta yah before you can even blink." She said smoothly before taking her wings and taking to the air so they were face to face, she grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards her enraged eyes. "Got it?"

Roxanne blinked before snickering, grabbing the others wrist and pulling her closer. Sarah had to keep flying from avoiding to fall on the ground, her hands were pulled forwards as she tried to claim them back.   
"Now listen hun, no matter how you like it or not I've kinda already claimed you." She touched her cheek, Sarah kept her eyes closed. "Open those eyes now, or I might give Millaine a visit."   
That gave her the adrenaline to open her eyes wide, her pupils small as her breath was heavy. She kept her eyes on her predator in case she pulled any slick tricks. "Now, since were adults I believe we can make a deal, huh?"  
"What deal?"  
"Oh, you know. I get to do all the things I like to you. As long as Millaine stays outta my way that is. I won't hurt her if you don't hurt me."  
"Oh I'd like to hurt you alright." She muttered, her anger building up."  
"So, is it a deal."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?" She spoke, poison sticking to her tone.  
"I said no. I know you wouldn't dare hurt us, especially with others around." She gave an evil stare. "But you can hurt me all you like, I won't let you touch her."   
Roxanne grunted before scratching Sarah on the right forearm making her yelp out, she looked around to make sure nobody was around and to her luck nobody was. "What the hell!" She screeched, holding her arm to see the deep scratches she now beholden, blood dripping from the wound at small amounts. Roxanne rolled her eyes and fixed her bag. "I barely did anything to you. "  
"The hell you didn't, look at my arm!"  
"I didn't go deep enough to make you go to the hospital. Just put peroxide and rub ing alcohol on it and wrap it up and you should be okay." She looked at the somewhat deep scratch. "Thier only about an inch deep so it's not bad."  
"Dosent give you an excuse to just go around scratching me." She fused, her anger apparent now. "What am I gonna say about this!?" Roxanne grabbed the cats right wrist, twisting it some to make her hand hurt. "I know this is your bad hand so you know I'm being serious." She gave a dark tone that made Sarah shiver. "You tell anybody about me making this." She pointed her head towards the mark. "Them you'll be getting more very soon." She then eyes thr mark before wickedly grinning and licking some of the blood up making her shiver in delight. Sarah thought she may gag as she faced away with disgust. "This is just a warning, don't do what I want and you'll get more, understood?"  
Sarah looked up with shimmering eyes, denying her tears any exit. "Why are you doing this. You wasn't this malicious when I last saw you."  
Roxanne glared with an evil eye as laughter erupted the air. She peered back down to the small girl, taking her thumb over her birthmark cheek. "What can I say, I'm evil." She laughed before pushing Sarah away and onto the ground, dust popping up around her as she coughed. She flared up at Roxanne who laughed and walked away. "Bye bye lovely, for now. See yah soon.~" with that she was gone before Sarah even knew what to do next. She turned around and looked every direction with wide open eyes. Nobody was around, she was alone.   
"Must be all inside and getting situated." She sighed, pulling herself to the maps post and leaning against it. She tucked her wings to her side while wrapping her tail around herself. Her bag layed lazily to her side as dirt was on her clothes. Her breath was uneven as hiccups came out and before she knew it she was crying, tears were cradling her tan cheeks and down to her neck. 

Yes, she was crying. She was crying so hard as she tucked her head to her chest and into a ball as of to protect herself. She sat there, tears in her eyes, clenching onto her dress and bowling to herself in peace of the loneliness that surrounded her.

~♡~

The doors opened up to reveal a small cat walking in. She looked around to see just a few in line. She walked up, stood and waited until her turn gradually came up. After the clock hit around 2:55 Her turn had came up as she put her arms on the desk and waited until the clerk turned around.  
"Yes, can I help you?" The clerk asked, her violet eyes shined bright.  
"Yeah, can I get my dorm rooms number and key please." Sarah spoke, her voice small and weak. Her eyes looked downward as she kept small and still. The clerk gave a worried expression, but just shrugged it off and tapped away and her computer. "Sure thing, I just need your name miss."  
"Sarah Neko."  
"Alrighty, just let me type that in." She typed away at the keyboard before sighing in aprroval. "Ah yes, here it it." She grabbed a key and a catalog real quick before giving it to the small girl. "Here's your key, you have room 88 on floor 8." She smiled as the girl looked at her key before eyeing the small catalog. "Inside there is a description of how this college works and on the back is a map of the routes around the college. "She explained as Sarah joileted up some, clearly happy with something so far. "If you have any questions just ask me-EH!" She squealed out and looked over at the girls right arm that held big scratches on it. "Oh my, what happened dear!?"  
Sarah looked over to her arm boredly, the scratch somewhat deep and fresh bring back fresh new unwanted memories unfortunately. She looked up and back too the the women on the opposite side of the desk and gulped. "I uh, I got into a friendly fight." She hoped that worked, she really didn't want to explain how or why it was there.  
"Friendly? Sure doesn't look like it was a nice fight." She said in a somewhat whisper, worry was clearly noticed by the winged cat. "Come on to the back honey. We don't want a pretty girl like you walking around with those scars on now do we?" She said, turning around and grabbing a key, she motioned for her to follow. "This is the back room with all the health supplies, I'll patch you up back here." She smiled, opening the wooden door.  
"I don't wanna impose or anything, what if somebody comes by and-"  
"I'm on break anyway, come on now dear. We don't want it to get infected."  
Sarah looked around before following the clerk into the room. She looked around to see the sea blue wallpaper with shelves and a wooden floor. Boxes layed around with tables and a couple of chairs. The clerk walked up to a shelf that held health supplies. "Sit in any chair you like, I'll be with you in a sec." Her voice gave sweet nectar as she walked over to sit in a plush navy blue chair. She looked around to see some paintings hanging on the wall before looking over to see the older woman coming over with supplies. She sat down beside her in a wooden chair as she grabbed a clean rag. "Now this may sting a little." She softly spoke as she poured the peroxide on the cloth in her hand. "So just bare with me."   
Sarah nodded before the rag met her wound causing her to hiss. The clerk looked worried as she soothed her with her voice. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay." She spoke sweetly as she continued. "Why don't we talk to get your mind off of it, does that sound good?"  
"Mhmm." Sarah nodded, biting her lip.  
"What major are you going into?"   
"Graphic design" Sarah hissed out painfully, but smiled anyways.   
"Oooo that's interesting." She flared out excitingly. "Graphic design is a good career choice. What type of field are you looking for in that area?"  
"Illustration." She spoke softly as the women finished fixing up her cut. She took some gauze and wrapped it around her forearm before handing it to the young girl. "That's interesting dear, I bet you'll be great." She smiled at the happiness the young cat now shined with. "What I need you to do is keep this and renew your gauze twice a day. Once in the morning and another time before bed time."   
Sarah smile at the woman and looked at her arm. "Thank you miss, it means a lot. W-what can I call you?"  
"Just call me Roseland hun." She spoke as she looked at Sarah. "But you may need to stay her for a bit just so I can make sure you're okay."  
"Alright mis- I mean Roseland."  
"Hehe." She giggled before patting her arm. "In the mean time maybe you can show me some of those illustrations you do huh?"  
"Oh me?" She blushed, opening her bag and revealing a sketch book. "It's mostly sketches of different ideas. I don't wanna bore you..."  
"Nonsense hun, I bet their beautiful."  
Sarah smiled before opening her sketch book to reveal her crafty sketches. She had to admit, she had gotten better in the few years she was gone.  
"Oh this one is gorgeous! I just love it!"  
She couldn't get over the fact that her company loved her sketches and that made her smile even more.

~♡~

She laughed softly as she waved bye to the pink and gray cat who waved back.   
"You're gonna go far Sarah, I just know it!"  
"Thank you Miss Roseland! It means a lot."  
"No dear, just Roseland." She smiled as she watched Sarah get into the elevator. he smiled and waved before the doors closed, leaving her to herself. She sighed before patting her bag and looking at her arm. "I hope this goes away soon."  
The doors snapped open to reveal the glossed hallway. She open her mouth softly as she gasped. "Oh wow. This is awesome." She walked out the elvavtor before watching it close behind her. She turned around and walked down the floor until she saw the number 88. She gulped before closing her eyes and talking to herself, holding the key to her chest. "You got this Sarah, you got this. Don't worry, you're aweosme." She gulped before opening her eyes and placing the key in the respected hole where it belonged. The door snapped and soon she opened it to reveal a beautiful hallway. She gasped as she walked in and closed the door behind her. The walk was shortly ended as she reached where the kitchen and living room layed, smiling to herself as she sighed. "Well, this is going to be home." She heard a small crash coming from the door on the left, she supposed it was one of the bedrooms.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh!" She gasped softly before stuttering on her words. "I-i'm sorry for scaring you."  
"Nah, it's fine!" The voice yelled from the bedroom before the door opened. "I was just fixing my room some. But you do sound familiar-." The voice stopped in it's tracks to reveal Millaine with wide eyes and thumbtacks in her hands. She dropped them as they scattered on the floor, twirling until they finally stopped. "S-sarah?!" She yelled out, the other cat stood there shyly before opening her mouth. "Hey Millaine, how's it been?"  
Out of no where she was lifted into an embrace, her 5'4 height not helping any. Millaine nuzzled into the hug before pulling back. "I can't believe it's you!" She giggled, watching the other laugh to. Her cheeks were red as she watched her laugh. "You look diffrent." She said, smiling. Sarah looked up with shimmering eyes. "You look different to, in a good way." She said as she poked her nose causing giggles to be thrown around. Millaine sputtered, her face a flushed mess. "You look good to! Like really good!" She nervously twiddled her fingers, Sarah blushed as she put her hair behind her shoulders. "You think so?" She asked, embarrassment on her voice. Millaine nodded before hugging her again. Sarah hugged back as Millaine spoke softly in her ear. "I do." She didn't hold it back. "You look stunning even." She pulled back and placed her hands on her hair. "You even let your hair grow out." She stroked stands of the brown luxurious locks.   
"Yeah, figured I needed a small change."  
"Well it looks good."  
"So does yours."  
"Hmm?"  
"You're hair." She continued. "I like the short look on you. " she smiled as Millaine blushed, taking her hand to rub her hair. "Aww thanks, I got tired of the long haired style." She chuckled before picking up the thumbtacks she dropped. "You remember those rainbow clips you used to wear all the time?"  
"Oh man." Sarah muttered, covering her face with her paws. "I loved those clips so much for some reason."  
"Well they were adorable."  
They both laughed as Millaine took the thumbtacks to her room, Sarah following as she leaned on the door. "So this is your joint eh?" Millaine laughed as she placed the tacks on her desk and turned around. "You could say that. Yours is beside mine." She walked over to the door on Sarah's right and opened it up to show a room almost like Millaine's but empty. "Our rooms are connected." Millaine spoke as they walked into the next room. "So if we wanna visit all we gotta do is knock." She laughed as they walked towards the bed and sat down. She looked around, her long brown hair surrounding her. "It's just so, beautiful." Millaine chuckled as Sarah took off her jacket and her saddle bag, leaving her in a short sleeved blue dress and her leggings. She put her arms on her lap as her saddle bag layed to her side. A sigh escaped her voice as she looked over to Millaine. "I guess we're finally here, huh?" She chuckled and nodded. "I suppose we are. Took yah long enough." She playfully punched Sarah's shoulder as they giggled. 

Millaine peered her eyes open and looked down where the others arms were laying, the left arm looked naturally fine but the right arm got her eyes to pop open wide. She grabbed the young girls arm and brung it close. "What happened to your arm?!"  
"I-uh-well. It's hard to explain." She fell over her words as they came out in a clumsy mess. Her ears layed back as Millaine carefully touched the arm. "Does that hurt?"  
"Just a little." She hissed out lowly as to not seem in pain, but it failed.   
"Who did this to you?" Millaine's voice left it's sweet calm demeanor and welcomed a more dark tone. Sarah didn't flinch at the tone, she had grown used to it after some time as a kid, but it did bring back memories. "I uh- I got into a fight?"   
Millaine scoffed as she looked at her, her purple eyes not buying the sad lie. "You expect me to believe that, I know when you're lying Sarah." Her face let up as a soft expression came into play. "I just want to know. I need to know. Whoever did this to you should get-."  
"Roxanne."  
"Huh?"  
"It-it was Roxanne." She stuttered out, trying not to hide her embarrassment of getting hurt. It had been a few years since she was allowed to hustle and rough house. "She caught me off guard."  
Millaine seemed like she was lost until anger boiled over her, her pink turning to a more red tone. "She what..."  
"I said she caught me off guard. I was just coming to get my dorm number when she grabbed me." She hoped that worked out, it was half of the truth at least, right?  
"You're lying again."  
"I-i'm not."  
"Yes you are, you stutter and shake when you lie, your ears are layed back and your eyes grow dark." Millaine spoke calmly like this was an everyday thing. "I know you like the back of my paw or hand, whatever. The point is that when you lie I know." She grabbed Sarah's paws and held them in hers. "I'll always be there for you, even if somebody is after you or isn't after you, I'll always be here." She paused before continuing. "You need to tell me."  
Sarah's eyes simmered slightly as she tried to hide her face in shame, but Millaine wouldn't let that happen.  
That's when the bridge broke.  
"P-please don't let her find out!"  
"Find out what?" Millaine was bewildered at the rise of tone Sarah owned. She held onto her hands as she watched tears fall out her eyes.  
"Cause she'll come after you!"  
"After me? Who?"  
"Roxanne!" She cried out as Millaine threw her arms around her and held her close. She nuzzled her as they rocked back and forth.  
"I won't let her touch you." She soothed. "Just tell me what happened."  
Sarah gulped as she took in a deep breath, it was shaky. "She-she cornered me and pretty much said I was hers. She- she said that I-I was a lady and I shouldn't bring my voice up." She then tilted her head up to show a bite on her neck. "She bit me, hard." She grumbled and then pointed to her arm. "She did this when I tried leaving and got smart with her." She concluded as she got up out of the welcoming embrace and walked around the room back and forth. "So then I came here to the lobby and Roseland patched me up."  
"Roseland?"  
"The clerk. She was real nice, she asked me what I wanted to do and while she kept an eye on me we looked through my sketches and that helped ease my mind." She smiled before frowning again. "But you can't tell her I told you, she'll hurt you."  
"Please, I'm not scared of her Sarah. Her threats mean nothing to me."  
"She'll hurt the both of us." She spoke softly. "I'm not willing for that to happen."  
"Us? But why is she after you?"  
"Well from what she said, she owns me supposedly, by her words and if I don't do what she says than this." She points to her right forearm. "Is just a warning and a small taste of what she'll do next time if I don't obey her commands." Sarah explained as she stoped by the window of her dorm and looked outside, the day seemed bright, but to her it was another somewhat dark day until she turned around to look at Millaine. "But believe me, that'll never happen." Sarah took her paw and clenched them into a fist. "I'll be ready next time!"  
Millanie couldn't help but laugh at her friends silly antics. Sarah turned back towards the window, the yellow light shining of her ice eyes and her beautiful almond hair. Millaine blushed, her light brown matching her pink hair, she turned away before turning back and smiling. She had to admit, she was more beautiful than she imagined she would be. She got up and watched as Sarah twirled around, her hair and dress outstanding from her figure. Millaine smiled as she beckoned her to follow her. Sarah did so as she walked out her door and into the main room once again. She sat at the kitchens bar as Millaine brought out two sodas for them. She passed one to Sarah who nodded in approval. "Thanks."  
"Welcome." She took a swig as she leaned on the bar to look at Sarah who drink her soda with a smile. "So I'm meeting the gang tonight at 6:00 and since you're here now I thought you'd wanna come along."   
Sarah perked up as she sat her drink down, smacking her lips. "Sure, I'd love to see everybody again." Her eyes soon popped open as her memory was triggered. "Oh! I'm meeting a friend I met at the center downstairs at 6:00 as well. Do you think maybe he could come along?" Millaine stood there before nodding. "Sure I don't see anything wrong with it-." She stopped and looked over to the the girls eyes. "Wait, did you say he?"   
Sarah nodded as she opened her new phone and showed it to her long time friend. "This is me and Michael, I took it when I first got this phone which was like a week ago." Millaine studied the picture to tell that Sarah wore a more frilly dress while Michael sported a almost suit and tie style. "You guys look a bit different..."  
"Oh that's because back at the center they made us wear more fashionable clothing that matched our gender and I ended up having to wear a frilly dress that was either purple or blue." She soon grew a dark tone. "I hated it..."  
"What about Michael? Does be wear this regularly?" She questioned as Sarah closed her phone and took another sip. "Oh no, he usually wears a normal shirt and jacket with jeans on the weekend's when we were allowed to roam as we please. We both dressed with normal clothing so it was just simple."  
"Since you had to wear a frilly dress all the time why are you wearing just a simple blue one?"  
"Oh this?" She took her fingers and held out her dress. "Well this was what I picked, but I also choose the leggings." She got up and tipped on her toes before popping back up with her wings. "Didn't want anybody looking at my legs, yah know?" She snickered, Millaine only nodded as she looked over to see her friends leggings were tight on her legs. The blue winged cat popped back on the seat and looked at her in they eyes making her jump in surprise.   
"I think you'll like him a lot! He's super nice and he'll be excited to see you!"  
Millaine stopped before nodding in approval. "Cool, sure I'll meet him." She stared at her friend who was clearly happy, her bandaged arm still on the table. "I'll text him to let him know. You guys may become the best of friends!" She jumped off before her fingers rapidly touched the screen as she walked to her room. Millaine watched her as the dress layed to her friends figure before disappearing behind the open door.  
"Yeah...friends."

~♡~ 

The sound of the elevator beeping caused their attention to go upwards at the red blinking light.   
"I'm gonna hate that sound, aren't I?"  
"Probably." Millaine chuckled as they walked in, Sarah pushed the first floor and before they knew it they were on their way down. They were in the moving metal for a matter of two minutes until another ding signaled them to get out. Their footsteps stoped when they saw familiar faces huddled by the benches and talking.  
"Hey guys." Sarah said as she walked up with Millaine who apologized. "Sorry for being late, we lost track of time."  
"Oh it's fine Sarah, Millaine." Paige took her hand and swatted it before looking at the others before looking bug eyed and turning her head. She squealed and jumped up, her long ears flopping behind her as she took Sarah into a hug.   
"Omigosh! Sarah it that you!?"  
"Uhuh." She nodded and Paige squeezed her tightly, causing her cheeks to go red. Paige finally let go as Sarah's colors returned to her face. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and on her back. Ret laughed as he joined, grabbing Sarah on the side and hugging her. "Oooo I've missed you so much!" He swooned out, grabbing her side's and squeezing her to death. She laughed as she strained some. "I've missed you to Ret."  
"Hey, what about your big bro?" Josh walked up, his paws in his respected pockets. Sarah rolled her eyes as she hugged him to, a group hug was being held. "I've missed you to big bro." She nuzzled into his embrace and soon they all let go of her as they detailed her over.  
"I love the dress. I prefer something more frilly but this looks good on you."  
"Heh, thanks paige."  
"You look good sis, still short, but the hair makes up for it." Josh laughed as he elbowed her playfully making her laugh herself silly, her eyes holding pinpricks of tears in the corners from her laughter.  
"Oh god I missed you guys."  
"We did to." Ret confirmed, smiling as he stood beside Sarah. "I seem to have grown taller than you over the years, eh?" She rolled her eyes and jumped up, her wings flaring out as she grabbed Ret into a noogie and messed up his hair. "You may be tall, but that's where my wings come in!" She laughed as he protested but laughed along with her.  
"Hey! No fair!"  
"Oh it's all the fair." She giggled as she glided down onto the grown and landed on her toes. "I've been building my wings up when nobody was looking."   
Paige rolled her eyes and laughed as Josh did the same. Millaine held a smirk and jumped to sprout her own wings, she glided over to the two troublemakers.  
"But don't forget, I to have wings." She wiggled her eyebrows as Sarah flew into the air to fly beside her. They looked down to the others, Josh and Paige facepalming with smiles while Ret pouted as he pointed. "Hey! That's not fair, I don't have wings!"   
Sarah laughed, Millaine smiled over to see her giggle, her sharp teeth showing. She blushed and looked away as she looked down. Paige was smiling up to her as she gave a toothy grin, her eyebrows shaking, Millaine blushed and rolled her eyes, smiling in the process. Josh only smirked, this went on for a few more seconds until the door opened to see a somewhat tall cat at the height of 5'8. He wore a black jacket with a dark blue dress shirt with gray jeans.  
"Michael!" Sarah giggled as she swooped in over to meet him as she dragged him to the group. "This is Michael guys!" He waved as they waved back with smiles, Rets eyes fluttering at the new soul. "Michael, this is my brother and sister, Paige and Josh."  
"Hello." He politely spoke, a smile firmly on his lips. They waved back, both smiling. Sarah pointed towards Ret who brightened up at his introduction.  
"This is Ret Survivor."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Michael spoke as he took Ret's paw into his, giving it a firm but soft squeeze. Ret blushed as he smiled wider then he thought was possible.  
"H-hey. Nice to meet y-you to."  
Sarah giggled as she soon pointed to Millaine beside her who eyed him but with a smile. "This is Millaine."  
"Ah, so this is Millaine?"  
She nodded as the two shook hands.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sarah's told me a lot about you."   
"She has?" Millaine questioned, an eyebrow rising to her forehead. Sarah blushed as her feet drove the lines in the floor. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I thought I'd tell him about you guys since I missed you all so much."  
"She told me much about you all and now I get to meet you all." He turned over to look at Ret who smiled sheepishly. "I'm very fortunate to meet you Ret. I hope we can hang out soon."  
"S-sure thing!" Ret spoke, his face a giddy mess. If you asked him if he was okay he'd say yes, but right now his heart was doing fireworks.  
"I hope it's okay if he tags along, we were supposed to go out and eat and I just thought he could come along. I'll pay-"  
"It's fine Sarah, I promise. I'll pay" Paige said as she walked and grabbed her sisters arm. "How did you guys meet anyway?"   
Sarah smiled as she looked over to Michael who nodded. "Actually we're almost identical. His mom sent him away and he was sent to a center like me but for boys." She smiled before continuing. "The boys is about fifty feet away from ours but they would get us to join each other for socializing and to bond for maybe a possible mate or whatever. We took up onto each other fairly quickly and became good friends." She smiled as she flew up to put her righr arm around Michael in a friendly manner, he smiled. "I told him about my home here and the college and after searching up some he found out it was a place he'd wanna stay. So I brought him here and he's loved it so far." She smiled as she looked over to him, his face resembling a smile as well. She looked back towards the others, her paws in her pockets. Millaine rose an eyebrow at the new guest.   
"I believe we should get going. It's already 6:25." Paige said, dragging her sister along. Sarah looked up, her eyebrow raised. "Where exactly are we going?"   
"Navalies."  
"Navalies?"  
"It's a really good restaurant. It has Italian and multiple types of food. It also has the regulars like chicken and fries." Paige watched as her sister show the signs of hunger, she was licking over her lips. She laughed as she brought her closer, scratching her head. Sarah squirmed as they made their way out of the doors, Ret and Michale in tow. Josh walked with Millaine, laughing as Millaine smiled.  
"It's good to have everybody home."

~♡~

Sarah was having the best time in her life since she had to leave.

Everybody was sitting around at a six chaired table. On one side held Sarah in the middle as Millaine sat on her left as Josh sat in her right. On the other side had Ret in the middle with Michael on his right and Paige on his left. They all laughed, jokes were thrown around and so were new memories.   
Sarah smiled as she ate her food that was ravishingly good. She ordered a large plate of spaghetti with a side order of fries and chicken strips. She was a very happy girl. Millaine had ordered the same thing almost, except the chicken. Joshua and Ret had ordered the large order of fries and chicken, but both got separate sauces. Michael had ordered fries and a stake while Paige stuck with turkey and gravy. Giggles were thrown around as the waiter had left to serve another table.  
"Gosh Paige, this place is pretty awesome." Sarah spoke, chewing her food still. Millaine chuckled while Paige rolled her eyes with a smile. "I try. I'm glad you like it." She said as she took a bite. Joshua ate another bite of his fry before opening his mouth. "So, what's everybodies majors their going into?"  
"I'm going into cosmetology." Paige said, taking her hand and pushing her hair back. Ret took his drink and devoured a big gulp of the surgery fluids. "I'm taking computer engineering. I'm pretty good with technology and stuff so why not." He shrugged before eating another fry. Michael smiled real big as he looked over to him. "Really? I'm taking that to!" Ret's eyes went wide before chuckling. "Really!? That's awesome, we'll be classmates!" They both laughed as Joshua smiled before looking over to Millaine. "What about you Millaine?" She looked up from her food, a fry in her mouth. "Huh?"  
"What are you majoring in?"  
"Oh! I'm going into literature development. I'm trying to become a writer." She sounded proud. Josh smiled and Sarah gave a huge grin, happy for her. "That's great! Those teachers don't know what's hitting them!" She giggled, her eyes shining. "You're like the best writer I know." She spoke. "I bet you've gotten so much better since I've been gone." She seemed so determined.  
"I-I don't know. Hehe."  
"Oh I know."  
"What about you Sarah?" Josh butted in.  
"Hmm?"  
"What career are you going into?"  
"Oh! Well I'm going into Graphic Design."  
"Really!? I'm going into video game design."  
"Seriously dude?!" Sarah took her brothers shoulders and shook them. "We're almost in the same career!"  
"I know right! All I know is that we'll be in the same building, but besides that I'm not sure." He elbowed her gently, smirking." We might even have a few classes together for all we know."  
"I sure hope so."  
The waiter soon came back and took more orders for dessert.  
"So Michael, have a girlfriend?" Paige asked, her voice holding nothing but a friendly conversation. He looked up, a questionable look on his face. "Actually, no. I don't." He gave out, Paige gave a shocked expression. "What!? But you're a handsome guy, I'd thought a girl would be all over you by now."  
"Hehe, about that..." Sarah said, her voice fading away to a nervous chuckle. Millaine raised an eyebrow, Joshua looked at his sister with somewhat concern. "Wha-?"  
"Go ahead Sarah, you can tell them." Michael smiled, encouraging his good friend to go on. She smiled and opened her mouth. "Okay, so Michael does like females, but he mostly prefers males." She said, his smile beaming to her. "He's bisexual, like me." She concluded. The others were quiet for a second before smiling. 

Millaine felt released, letting out a big breath she didn't know she was holding.  
She didn't know why she felt relieved as she looked over to Sarah.

"I'm happy for you Michael! Is there any guys that appeal to you?" Paige grinned.  
"Hehe, well." He glanced at Ret for a second, both holding a blush. "There's somebody I'm interested in, but I fell like it's to soon to ask." He smiled, Sarah winking to him.  
"I'm happy for you to." Josh said, smiling to his new found friend.  
"Same here." Ret spoke, his voice was smooth. "If it helps, I'm bisexual as well." Michael turned around faster than the speed of light even could as he smiled.   
"I'm happy for you to. I hope you find somebody-". Millaine beamed before stopping and looking over her long time crush who sat beside her, trying to hide in her long hair. "Sarah-."  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you say you were-"  
"Bi, yes." She spoke softer than usual. "I thought I could break it to you guys eventually. I just hope you accept me."  
"Of course we will." Millaine said as she threw her arms around her friend, not noticing the blush the smaller held. "I will never dis you and if we're being honest and all I guess I can finally say my sexuality." She hugged Sarah tighter, the blush she held burning more. "I'm full out gay. I only like females and I know you guys will accept me."   
Paige wiggled her eyebrows up and down to Millaine who rolled her eyes, knowing what the blue cat meant. "I would never judge you Sarah! I think it's great!" She gave a tooth grin. "You to Millaine." She situated in her seat to look over to her sister. "And if were being honest and all, I mostly like guys but I do tend to date a few females here and there." Paige admitted, blushing as Sarah glowed from the news. Josh fixed his jacket before looking up, smiling. "I'm full out straight, but I accept you all the way you are. I think it's great! I hope you find your forever to be." She smiled before looking over to Sarah with a devious grin. "So Sarah, if you were to get married to the same sex, who'd be the female?"  
"Oh shut it you moron." Sarah muttered as she put a paw to his face and the other on hers to hide her huge expanding blush she now held. Millaine laughed before looking forwards as their desserts came over, her smile not leaving. She looked over to Sarah.  
She felt happier than she did when she first got here.

Sarah put her elbows on the table as she ate her food, her arm exposed and soon all eyes went huge except Millaine's.  
"What happened to your arm!?" Paige grimaced as she looked at her sister with worry. Sarah looked down before gulping her food. "Oh, you know how clumsy I am-."  
"No." Millaine said as she leaned over and kept a calm voice. "Roxanne hurt her earlier today as a threat. "   
Everyone gasped as Josh grabbed his sisters arm softly to look at it. "Oh she's going to pay-."  
"Is it that Roxanne who's been mean to you?" Michael asked, totally lost from the conversation slightly. Sarah only nodded before Ret turned to him. "She used to do more then be mean to her. She used to call her names, trip her, bite her." He shuddered before continuing, totally forgetting his food. "She slammed her into the lockers and that's before Sarah got sent away by her dad." He hissed out, poison on his voice. Paige nodded as she growled in response. "Roxanne is a gremlin that deserves to be locked away."  
"Guys stop. What she did is over. Let's eat and have a good time."  
"But Sarah, what she did to you was messed up."  
"I know." She's sighed before smiling. "I just want us to have a good time. This is the first time all of ous have been together and I want to have a good time."  
The only thing anybody could do was smile sadly before continuing on with their happy dinner. Everyone noticing the pained look Sarah gave once and a while from her arm.

~♡~

Sarah had finished her sprinkled vinalla cup of ice cream as she got up and grabbed her jacket. Paige and Josh had already left to their dorms about fifteen minutes ago, ready to call it a night as they paid for the food and left. Millaine was already up and stretching her limbs, her smile not leaving yet, her eyes fell over to Sarah. The young cat had yawned before stetching her arms and legs, her dress traveling up slightly from the stretch. Millaine stood up right before grabbing her friends jacket and help her put it on.  
"Thanks Millaine." Sarah said, a blush slightly on her face.   
"You're welcome." A blush was on her face to as they looked at each other, not knowing the looks they were getting.  
"Awww ain't you two adorable." Ret squealed out, his paws on his cheeks. Sarah held a blush as she looked at him. "You're such a dork."  
"Aww, but yah love me."  
Sarah rolled her eyes as she stared down before smiling. "That I do." She looked at her phone boredly as she spoke softly, somewhat to herself. "It's 7:55. I should probably head out." She smiled before looking at Millaine. "You gonna come or are you gonna stay with these weirdos."   
Millaine looked at the two who were giggling as they looked at them out the corner of their eyes. "Yeah, I'm coming with you." She said as she walked up beside her with her paws in the pockets on her jacket. "Plus, you might need protection from the dark."  
"Pfft, please." Sarah said with a strained laugh. "I'm the one who's gonna end up protecting you."   
They laughed at each other's joke, Sarah looked over to the boys as she walked slowly away. "We'll see you guys later. I got your numbers, right?" They both nodded as she smiled before grabbing Millaine and walking away. "See you guys!" Millaine said alongside with Sarah as they waved. The others waved and soon they made their way out. Their feet soon meeting the door, they open it up, cool air being blown in their faces. 

Sarah shivered, trying to tuck her face in her shirt before giving up. She sighed before taking her wings and wrapping them around her. Millaine blushed as she saw Sarah still slightly making small steps. "You okay?"  
"Huh, oh me? Pfft yeah, I'm fine." Sarah chuckled out, her eyes darting back and forth in the dark. It was now 8:10, the sky was dark as clouds resembled storms that approached, but really it was just fog from the cold evening. Millaine looked at her friend, a knowing smirk on her lips. "Yah cold?"  
Sarah looked up before shaking her head. "Nope, my wings are warm as ever." She smiled, shuffling her wings around her body.   
"I think I know what's wrong."  
"What?" Sarah said, her eyebrows scrunched. "There's nothing wrong."  
Millaine chuckled before wrapping her purple wing around her oldest crush. Sarah looked up at her, a blush on her face as she met Millaine's knowing grin.  
"I know how you like to hide the fact that your scared of the dark." She whispered as she brought her closer. "But your good friend Millaine here will protect you from the scary creatures."  
"Shut up." Sarah said through clenched teeth, but couldn't help smiling, red was all over her fur. She scooted more closer to Millaine, a gulp escaping her.  
"Hey, Millaine?"  
"Yeah?" She looked down concerned.  
"Would it- is it okay to not like the dark?"  
"Of course it is." She took her wing and wrapped it around her in a more comforting gesture. "You know there's nothing to be scared of, right?"  
"I'm not scared!" Sarah protested before sinking back into her cocoon. "I'm just..."  
"Afraid?" Millaine finished as she soothed the others arm with her primaries. "It's okay to be afraid. Everyone's afraid of something and with this you're just afraid of the dark. It's understandable."  
Sarah crossed her arms and pouted. "It's dumb, I'm like 18, I shouldn't be scared of that at all!" She growled before hearing something in the distance, she scooted closer to Millaine making her giggle to herself.  
"It's okay, it's not dumb. The dark can be scary." She confirmed as she soon nuzzled the others ear. "It's okay, I'll protect you."  
This calmed the smaller cat down, her heart beat slowed down as they made their way to the dorm building, both having a huge blush on their face.

~♡~

The nice slick doors opened to reveal a empty and quiet lobby. Mrs. Roseland wasn't there by Sarah's observation as they walked to the elevators. The lights were dim as Millaine still held her in those protective dark purple wings. There was a ding, the doors opened up to reveal an empty small square of a space as they began to walk in. As Sarah boredly looked out the doors she saw a figure walking down the hall and soon turn the corner. Her eye popped out as her breath went frigid for just a second, anger and fright entering her. Millaine looked over and soon she went frozen as well. Sarah looked up to her, those ice blue eyes demanding in a pleasing tone. "Push the botton!" She yelled in a hushed tone and Millaine rushed to close the doors and as they did the figure was just starting to walk up to them.  
"Was that-?"  
"Roxanne, yeah.." Sarah breathed out, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.   
They stood there quietly as they traveled up. The room stopped and then the door opened. They both rushed out and unlocked the door and once it was open they ran in and shut the door with their body causing a slam to vibrate in the hallway. Sarah turned her body sideways and locked it as Millaine rolled down to the floor. Her cheeks were red and she felt like she was out of breath for some odd reason. Sarah did the same as she breathed in and out, her heart finally relaxing. She looked over to Millaine, a sigh escaping her mouth. She sat up with her arms as she laughed nervously. "Some adventure, eh?"  
"Heh, yeah." Millaine said before sitting up like Sarah. They stared at each other before blinking, laughter erupted them as the room filled with nothing but their giggles.  
"Reminds me when we were little." Sarah's laugh made it's way to Millaine's ears making her smile.  
"Heh, yeah. You were always trouble."  
"That's me." She giggled as their laughter died down. Their eyes met, their faces flushed as ever that it reached their ears. Their bodies felt tingly, yet in a good way and soon they both leaned in.

They were so close to each others lips, their eyes starting to close as a kiss was beginning to form. Before their lips could reach Sarah's phone rang multiple times before stopping, the brown cat looked at her dress pocket with a raised eyebrow and nervously chuckled.  
"Let me see what that was."  
Millaine stayed quiet as she watched Sarah get up and fix her dress before walking away looking at the phone before walking to her room.  
"Great Millaine." She sighed to herself as she fell to the floor. "You've made things awkward." She growled before opening her eyes with anger. "But she leaned in to, so does that mean-?"  
"Millaine!"  
She jumped up at her name being called loudly before looking over to the right side of the room to see Sarah walking over to couch, her phone in her hand.  
"Somebody texted me!"  
"Okay, what's wrong-."  
"This!" She yelled, pushing her phone in the pink cats face who backed up. She gave curious eyes to her crush before taking the phone to see a message that sent creeps up her spine.  
"I know where you are."  
"It's freaking me out!" Sarah panicked out as she got up and walked back and forth rambling to herself before grabbing her arm in slight pain.  
"We need to get you fixed up anyway." Millaine spoke as she got the medical supplies before returning to her worried friend who stared at the ground.   
"It's gonna be okay." She said as she took off the bandage to reveal a big red scar. "It looks better than it did earlier today at least so I know we're doing something right." She spoke as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she put some rubbing alcohol and peroxide on the wound. Sarah hissed in pain as she turned her head, her eyebrows furrowed as well.   
"I know it hurts but...bare with me."  
All she did was nod before biting her lip.  
Millaine stared at the scar as she gave a determined look, her mind rolling.  
"Do you know who messaged you?"  
"No." She said as she hissed. "All I know is they called me and then hung up and then they messaged me."  
"That's just-"  
"Weird." They both muttered out as Millaine bandaged Sarah up finally. She moved her arm up and down before smiling softly. "Thanks."   
"No problem." She looked over to her phone to see it was 9:55.  
"We should probably head to bed."  
"Yeah...bed." Sarah said as she looked over to the door before sighing. Millaine looked at her before wrapping her wing around her in a comforting way.  
"Wanna sleep in the same bed like we did when we were younger?"  
"Sure. That'd be great." Sarah said as they walked over to Millaine's room, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Female x Female story of two female cat oc's.  
> If you do not like this than I will have to ask you to leave.  
> Anyway, this is my college AU for these two, a picture is provided to give you a better idea of the characters design.  
> I have a deviantart, if you would like to visit my deviantart then ask for it in the comments down below.  
> I also have a YouTube ^^  
> Hope you enjoyed, there will be more chapters soon. I'm mostly active on wattpad, so if you want to find me there then it's the same name it is one here 0w0  
> Sorry if you didn't like this, but we can't all please everybody.


End file.
